There for you
by Lilrdevil92
Summary: Brooke and Lucas are dating in there senior year of highschool. Everything seems to be going fine, until a certain blonde male destruct their lives.  I suck at summaries but please read! Brucas with Brathan friendship,and jeyton
1. protect me

AN: I don't not own one tree hill…but if I did lucas and brooke would definitely be together or even brooke and Nathan! But this fanfic will be mostly about lucas and brooke! I hope you enjoy

**Chapter 1: Brooke's Attack **

As Brooke was walking out of class, she saw Lucas. Lucas walked over to Brooke and hugged her close to his chest. He gave her a sweet kiss. He looked at her face and could tell something was up. He asked, "What's wrong pretty girl?"

Brooke replied and rambled on, "O…nothing. I just failed my Calculus test. And Mrs. Reese said that if I fail another one of her test then I wont be able to be captain of the cheer squad and I really don't want some wannabe captain to take over my squad because I worked really hard to get where I am now and I would be damned if some girl is captain because I failed a stupid math test, a test that is about stuff that I would never be using! " Lucas chuckled, he always found her so cute when she rambled

"Lucas don't laugh at me! I'm not some kind of joker!" This just made Lucas laugh harder. Brooke began pouting and stuck her tongue out like a little kid. "Keep laughing and you won't be getting any for a whole month!" This immediately shut Lucas up. Brooke inwardly smirked "So what do I do about this calculus test?"

"Well why don't you ask Haley to tutor you, I know she would love to."

She sighed and replied, "Thanks boyfriend, well I'm going to head home"

He offered her to walk her home but she said, "Its ok. I kind of want to be alone. I will be fine.

He hesitated but said, "Alright babe. But make sure you call me when your home. I heard that a rapist was on the loose around this neighborhood. He sighed again, "Baby are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

Brooke said, "I am sure. I will be just fine Broody. Ok I am leaving. Bye!"

Brooke hugged Lucas and was on her way out. Feeling like she wanted to be alone, she decided to take a new way to go home. So she went through an alley way. She then a felt a chill down her back, but she shook it off. She picked up her pace and then was blocked on the other side of the alley by a tall, well built man.

She shakily said "excuse me…whose there?"

The tall, well built man answered, "Don't be afraid. I'm a student at Tree hill high. I have seen you around. You're the head cheerleader, right?"

Brooke eased up and said, "Oh my gosh. You go to Tree hill high?! I'm so sorry but I have never seen you before. UM…what's your name?

The tall, well built man replied, "Its ok…not a lot of people know me. I don't get out much. By the way my name is Derek."

"Derek. Well I guess I will see you around. I will see you around school." Brooke said smiling with her usual perkiness. She didn't wait for an answer and started to walk off. Derek smirked and grabbed her hand. Brooke was shocked, and just looked at him. He smiled pleasantly and asked,

"Do you mind if I walk you home? I want to talk to someone. I feel kind of lonely. So what do you say?" he said emphasizing the 'lonely.'

Brooke didn't want him to walk with her but she didn't want to be rude so she reluctantly agreed. They started walking. She didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything at all. So he started to talk to her.

"You know Brooke, you are very beautiful. You have a nice body and…well I heard your pretty good in bed."

Brooke was shocked and abruptly stopped. "Excuse me! How dare you! I have a boyfriend and he…."

Derek interrupted her, inched closer to her while his pointer finger caressed her arm. "Boyfriend eh? Ya well I heard about that and to tell you the truth I don't really give a damn. We don't have to tell your dumbass of a boyfriend. So what do you say?"

Brooke pushed her shoulder back, making him remove is finger from her arm and said, "Don't touch me. I would never hurt Lucas like that and even if I were to cheat on Lucas, you would be that last person I would want to do it with!" Brooke started to walk off in a fury. Derek laughed and grabbed her arm making her face him.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? I like that in girls, I like it a lot." As he said that his tool began to stick out, causing the jean material near his crotch to tighten around it. Brooke gave a face of disgust and pushed him off.

"Stop following me!" Derek grabbed her arm again and pushed her into him. He grabbed her waist and kissed her for a whole minute, which seemed like an eternity to Brooke. Brooke tried to push him off but he was too strong for her. He then said,

"Damn Brooke, your hot, sexy, and a great kisser. I hit the jackpot!" She screamed at him and said,

"Get off me you creep! You're a pervert!" Derek lifted her up and pushed her against a wall. Brooke started kicking and screaming. She successful kicked him in his crotch, causing him to drop her and moaning while holding his tool in protection. Brooke began to run as fast as she could. She arrived at her home and began to unlock the door. As she was opening the door she could see Derek coming closer and closer. Finally she got the door opened, she got in and tried to shut the door, but her purse was stuck in the doorway. She quickly pulled her purse in and was about to close the door but Derek busted the door opened. Derek said,

"Bitch your going to pay for that!" Brooke stumbled backwards onto the floor. He began to approach her so she started to crawl backwards. Derek picked her up in one swift movement and punched her stomach. She let out a shriek of pain. He then pulled her waist into him and violently stuck his tongue down her throat. She tried wiggling her way out but couldn't. He began to remove her buttoned shirt. He unbuttoned her shirt and started kissing her neck. Brooke screamed as loud as she could. "Shut up! Just shut up!" Brooke started to cry. But Derek didn't take any notice to that. He took his shirt off as the phone started to ring. He then began unzipping his pants and got on top of her. He held her hands with one of his big hands while the other one ripped off her skirt. He grinned evily at the beauty beneath him. She screamed with all her might, hoping that someone would come save her. Derek slapped her hard, to shut her up. So she started to whimper.

He kissed her on her neck sucking it really hard, making it hurt Brooke. He pulled his boxer down, showing his huge growing erection. She started to wiggle her way out his firm grasp, but he was too strong. He then pulled her panty down thrusting 3 fingers inside her, causing her to yelp in pain. Tears were spilling out of her eyes. She never thought that this would have happened to her. She would always read or hear about this sort of thing but never once did she ever imagine herself in the position she was in now. He felt around her, which made him want her more. He abruptly pulled out his fingers, he positioned himself to go inside of her. His penis was inching closer to her womanhood and then…

The door swung open revealing Lucas. He ran towards the bed.

"Lucas help me!" Lucas grabbed Derek and punched him hard. He threw Derek against the opposite wall from Brooke. Lucas punched him several times, letting all of his hate and anger go through his fist onto Derek's face. Brooke ran towards him and Lucas stopped punching him, letting him fall to the floor. She hugged him and began to cry. Derek got up and ran out the door as fast as he could. Lucas was about to run after him but Brooke stopped him.

"Don't go! He could be dangerous."

Lucas looked at her and said, "Brooke, let me go after him." Brooke held his hand tightly and said,

"No! Let him go. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt. Just report him to the police." Lucas gave her a pleading look. "Please Lucas, for me?" Lucas sighed and hugged her tightly. He gently stroked her hair as she held on tight to him. He took off his jacket and placed it around her. He then asked,

"Pretty girl are you ok?" Brooke looked up at him. She had fear in her eyes when she looked at him. He clenched his jaw, thinking about the man that caused her to be like this. His anger began to rise as he thought about how Derek touched HIS Pretty girl. He hesitated to ask her but he did. "Did he…um…" It was noticeable that he felt uneasy. Brooke answered him quickly,

"No. He didn't…" she took a breath in and then proceeded, "he didn't rape me. He was about to but you came before he could." Warm tears started to roll down her cheek. She began to say, "If you hadn't came in then he would of…" Brooke broke out into sobs. Lucas hugged her tightly and caressed her head.

"It's ok Brooke. Shhhh. I'm here now and I'm going to always protect you. I love you." Brooke hugged him tightly.

**Coming up next chapter: Lucas and Brooke experience some difficulties through their relationship, Brooke is distant from Lucas. Brooke seeks help from an unexpected friend...an unexpected male friend!**

AN: This is a bit like one of My friends' fan fiction…but I changed it up a bit! Her Fan fiction is awesome too! Please review…I just might update faster!


	2. weakness

AN: Thank you for reviewing!

B.P.Davis – thanks!

Brucasbrathanbrachelbaley – I know Derek is one! Hes a psycho! Haha

Riley06 – i know, thank goodness for that hott piece of hunk to show up when he did !

Know on with the chapter!

Chapter 2: Weakness

Brooke sauntered down the hallway to her locker. Rachel, one of her best friend, skipped up to her happily telling Brooke the latest gossip about whose dating who.

"I mean can you believe Zachary McFay is going out with Cathy Laurence, they are like complete opposites. I mean Zach is like hott and well um Cathy's not. Don't ya agree?"

Brooke didn't answer. "Hello earth to Brooke!" Rachel waved her hand in front of Brooke, but still no answer, so Rachel shook her arm.

Brooke jumped and looked scared to death. "Woah Brooke are you ok, what's wrong?" Realizing that it was just Rachel, she immediately said,

"Sorry, you just scared me. I guess I was in my own world." Brooke chuckled nervously. Brooke had told Rachel about the whole Derek situation. Being the protective girl Rachel is, she took care of Brooke, made sure she was super duper nice and did special things to Brooke. But Brooke took it has pity sympathy, and Brooke Davis would not have people pity her. So she told Rachel that she was over the whole thing with Derek and that she shouldn't worry. But it was all a big lie. She made sure that nobody else in school would find out.

Rachel eyed her suspiciously but decided to not push on the subject.

Lunch had come and Brooke took her normal seat in the middle of the cafeteria. Lucas saw her and walked over to her. He bent over and kissed her cheek, Brooke immediately tensed and this did not go unnoticed by Lucas. But Lucas brushed it off and sat by his beautiful girlfriend. After 5 minutes into lunch, Nathan sat across from Brooke while Jake and Peyton came hand in hand and plopped themselves beside Nathan. They began to talk about their classes and discuss the upcoming party Nathan was having at his beach house.

"So is everyone going to my party this Friday?"

"I don't know Jake and I were planning to stay in and watch a movie" answered Peyton.

"What?! Jake man come on wouldn't you rather hang out with your Best friend then hang out with your girlfriend" Nathan replied to Jake.

Jake was about to answer but Peyton sent him a look that basically said 'chose your words wisely or else'

"Actually I really want to spend some time with Peyton and I mean your going to be too busy getting drunk and hooking up with some girl to notice that I'm not there."

"Man when did you become so whipped? Alright fine but Lucas Brooke you two are coming right?"

"You bet your ass Scott! I mean what's a party without Brooke Davis? Right Broody boy?"

"I don't think I will be able to go this Friday, I promised my mom that I would help out in the Café." Brooke pouted and gave a pleading look to Lucas for him to come.

"I'm sorry Brooke."

"Broody come on you can always help your mom with the café! Please I mean who am I suppose to dance with?! And you know how much I love dancing!"

"I'm sorry Brooke but I already bailed on my Mom last time."

"Man this sucks none of my friends are coming to my party" Nathan sighed angrily.

"Hello? I'm going." Brooke said feeling a bit hurt.

"Well besides you Penelope." Brooke hit Nathan for calling her by her dreadful middle name. Everyone started to laugh.

Lunch was over and Lucas leaned to kiss Brooke on the lips, but Brooke stepped back. Lucas sighed and looked down. He looked hurt. This had been going on for two weeks, ever since Derek. Brooke immediately realized what she did.

"Lucas I'm sorry. Its just I'm not comfortable yet. I'm really sorry. It isn't you I promise. I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean I understand if you want to break up with me because no guy should not be able to kiss their own girlfriend. It's just that…" Brooke began to ramble again and Lucas just put his pointer finger to her soft lips.

"Its ok I understand. And you're worth waiting for. I love you." Brooke felt her knees go weak and wondered what she ever did to deserve such a great guy. Brooke leant in to kiss him. Their lips touched, it felt great but only for a moment. Memories came flooding in about Derek. The pain, the agony, the bruises, the kisses, the violation of her privacy. Brooke abruptly pulled back. She looked into Lucas' eyes and saw confusion, love and most of all hurt. Brooke's eyes began to water.

"Lucas I can't. I just can't." Lucas gave slight smile.

"Brooke its ok, we don't have to kiss." Tears started flowing freely down her face, her nose became red and her red lips began to shiver.

"No Lucas you don't understand. I can't. I can't do this. I can't be your girlfriend." Lucas felt his heart breaking. He felt a strong pain near his heart, for a second he thought he was having a heartache.

"Brooke you can't be serious. I mean we can work through this together. Please Brooke let me be there for you. Let me help you. Brooke please don't do this to me I love you." Lucas knew he was sounding incredibly desperate but he had to tell Brooke this.

"I'm sorry. But whenever I kiss you I think about that day. That day when…." Brooke took a deep breath in "That day when Derek…when he…" Brooke began to sob non stop. She couldn't finish her sentence. But Lucas knew what she was going to say. "I'm really sorry Lucas. I still love you. But its not right or normal to have a boyfriend and not have him touch you or hug you or kiss you. I want to kiss you, I want to touch you, I want to hug you, but when I do I see HIS fucking face. Why can't he stop haunting me! I should be stronger! Why am I so god damn weak?" Brooke was crying hysterical by now and yelling.

Lucas wanted to cry as well but he knew he had to be strong for Brooke. He hated seeing his pretty girl so broken and upset. He wanted to murder that son of bitch Derek for doing this to his cheery, who was no longer cheery like she used to be. Lucas automatically reached out to hold her but she jumped back. This hurt Lucas more than anything. Brooke saw his reaction and started to cry more.

"Lucas please just go. I'm sorry." Lucas walked away but then turned back.

"I'll be waiting for you Brooke Davis. I will always love you don't forget that." He turned away and decided to skip the rest of his classes for the day. Brooke fell to the ground and sobbed for 20minutes. She got up and decided to skip the rest of school as well. She got in her car and drove off home.

The day of Nathan's party had arrived. The whole week had been hell for both Lucas and Brooke. Everyone in school had heard that the golden couple had broken up. That brucas no longer exist. Brooke and Lucas hadn't talked to each other since the break up. In class Lucas would just stare at Brooke. He would look at her beautiful shiny straight hair. Her hazel eyes, her luscious lips, o how he wanted to kiss those lips so badly. Brooke had noticed that Lucas had been looking at her, but decided to act as if she didn't, even though those looks from Lucas was what was keeping her going.

To everyone Brooke looked fine, great even. She was extra cheery than normal. But only 3 people could see through the façade Brooke was keeping up, Rachel, Peyton and Lucas. They knew those smiles, the laughs, and the happiness; was all just a mask from what she was really feeling. Peyton and Rachel had even tried talking about it with Brooke but she simply brushed it off and said that they were imagining things and that she was perfectly fine. Lie. Peyton and Rachel knew it was a lie but dared not to push further because if they were to, they would just being pushing Brooke away.

So Brooke was up in her room getting ready for Nathan's party. She was thankful to Karen for not allowing Lucas to go to Nathan's party. Boy was she thankful. She looked at the time and it was 8pm. Just enough time for her to get dressed, an hour and 45minutes. She took a hot shower, using her tres semme shampoo and conditioner. She got out of the shower and wrapped a pink towel around her. She wiped the fog off of her mirror with one hand. Brooke saw a broken girl staring back at her in the mirror. A tear fell slowly down her soft cheek. She couldn't cry, she wouldn't cry, because tears showed weakness, and she was anything but weak. O how she wished she could believe that. But she knew deep down inside that she was weak and she needed Lucas to be with her, to help her. Why did she have to be so damn stupid and let go a perfect guy like Lucas. She kept on asking herself that same question over and over again. And then she remembered. Derek. She didn't understand why he had so much power over her. Why that bastard was controlling her and he wasn't even here. 

She looked at the time and saw that it was 8:27pm. She rummaged through her closet and pulled out a jean mini skirt revealing her sexy long tan legs and a red long sleeve polyester top that showed off her perfectly sculpted shoulder. She applied her make-up, covering up her tear stained face and the bags under her eyes from restless nights. She looked at the mirror one more time. Perfect. Brooke Davis looked just perfect, like always. But her simple make-up made her even more beautiful.

She arrived at the beach house. The party had already started. Many cars were parked outside of the beach house. Brooke stepped into the house and a strong smell of alcohol filled the air. Teenagers were in the leaving room bumping and grinding to 'The way I are.' She loved this song so she decided to join some of her 'friends.' All eyes were on Brooke when she started to dance. Brooke was a great dancer. She swayed her hips to music. All of the guys in the room wanted to sex her; they knew she had broken up with Lucas so they all began taking their chances with her.

Brooke started to feel a pair of hands on her hip, pulling her back closer to the unknown person. Usually she would be ok with this kind of behavior, hell she would even start grinding on the guy. But this time she was definitely not ok. She turned around to that it was one of the guys from the basketball team. He was cute and he had a smirk on his face. He thought he was going to score with the famous Brooke Davis tonight. Brooke decided to grind on him, even though she didn't want to. She was just doing it to prove to herself that she wasn't weak and that she was over with the whole situation with Derek. The guy's hands started to roam around her body, touching every curve she had. All the way down to her ass. She could feel his growing erection. This of course reminded her of that bastard Derek. Memories kept flashing through her head. She fiercely pushed the guy away, startling him, and ran out of the house onto the beach.

She saw a secluded area and plopped down, watching the waves crash on to shore. She was disappointed in herself. All she wanted to do tonight was to show herself that she could forget about the way Derek touched her and maybe even have fun. She was too deep into her thoughts to have realized that Nathan had walked by her.

"What are you doing out here Brooke?"

"Nathan you scared me! Can't you make some noise when you walk near a person? You don't just sneak up on a person and scare them half to death!" Nathan started to laugh which only infuriated the feisty brunette, making her send a death glare to him.

"Alright next time I walk up to you I will make sure I carry bells and a horn, would that make you happy?" He said in a mocking voice.

"Yes actually it would." Brooke retorted. Boy was he getting on her nerve. I mean she was sitting there so peacefully just thinking, when Mr. I-Can-get-anything-or-anyone-I-want had to come and disturb and basically gave her a mini heartache! I mean he should at least say sorry. She thought to herself.

"Anyways you didn't answer my question, what are you doing out here when the party is in there?" He said pointing towards his house.

"Well I could ask you the same question too. I mean this is YOUR party, so shouldn't you be inside at YOUR party?" Nathan looked kind of nervous before answering the question.

"Well…I um…I kind of saw what happened on the dance floor with you and that guy. And I…Well…I just wanted to see if your ok. But I can see that you are so I'm going to go now." Nathan said quickly before turning on his heals and starting to walk off.

This comment of course startled Brooke. I mean sure Brooke and Nathan hung out in the same clique, but they were never really friends. Brooke never knew why they weren't close. I mean they were so much a like, maybe too much a like. He never showed that he cared a damn about Brooke. Sure he knew about the whole Derek situation because he was brothers with Lucas, but he never inquired about if she was ok or not. When Brooke and Lucas weren't dating, Brooke was the queen bee slut. Most of Nathan's friends would call her a slut or whore, but only because Brooke had rejected having sex with them. Nathan would just laugh about the nasty remarks his friends said to her. So this whole seeing if she was ok really took Brooke aback.

"Wait!" Nathan turned around. "Sit with me please." Nathan gladly abided and plopped himself right by her. They were shoulder to shoulder and stared into the ocean. Nobody said anything for a while. But it wasn't an awkward silence it was a very calming one.

Finally Nathan was the first to speak, "do you want to talk about _it" _Brooke knew by what he meant when he said _it_, Derek.

Usually Brooke would just ask what he's talking about or just say that she's fine, but for some odd reason Brooke felt like she could take off her mask and tell the truth.

"I hate _him_ Nathan. He has so much power over me. I'm always scared because I think that he is watching me or something. And I miss Lucas so much. I still love him. I just feel so worthless." Tears were fixing to spill out of her hazel eyes.

"Don't you say that Brooke. Don't you ever say that. You are NOT worthless. Hell, you're anything but worthless. So many people love you Brooke. Peyton, Rachel, Karen, Jake, Lucas and even I love you. You mean the world to so many people." Brooke gave a weak smile to all of things Nathan had said about her. She would of never guessed that the other Scott was just as sweet and courteous.

"But I'm so weak Nathan. And I shouldn't be I should be strong! Not weeping over some psycho guy who tried to.." Brooke gulped hard and went on "who tired to raa…rape me." Hot tears were streaming down her face all the way down to her chin. Nathan wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Brooke its ok to be weak. Everyone's weak sometime. Don't tell anyone this but I guess I can be weak too." Brooke gave a small laughed and Nathan smiled at her happy that he was able to make her smile even if it was a quick second. "No but, everyone has to be weak sometime right? I mean you wouldn't be human, you would be some kind of weird crazy alien and I know you Brooke Davis would not want to be green with two long ears sticking out of your head, now would you." Brooke smiled at that comment.

"You can't be strong 24/7. Its just not normal. All you need to do is let someone help. Let them support you. I know who is willing to do that in a blink of an eye…Lucas."

Brooke took in what he said. "So you wouldn't want to help me as well?" Brooke gave a half-way smile. Nathan chuckled.

"Of course I would Penelope, I told you I love you. You're like my little sister."

Although Brooke didn't like being called by her middle name she let it pass and smiled widely but then thought about what he said. A confuse look appeared on her face.

"Wait if you love me and I'm like your little sister, then how come you never stuck up for me when your jerk friends called me names. How come you never asked how I was doing or anything like that? Why this sudden change? Are you just pitying me! Because if you are you can just shove that up your cocky ass. I will not have anyone pity me!" Nathan was a bit shocked how she started talking to him. From lovingly to angrily. He could swear sometimes she was bipolar. That girl was crazy.

"WOAH BROOKE! No need for the name calling. I've always cared about you. I even use to like you, but…" Nathan shyly looked at the sand, making sure there wouldn't be any eye contact. "but I was afraid that you would reject me if I asked you out. I thought you were too out of my league. And I was afraid that you would find out so I covered up my love for you with rudeness. And then Lucas and you started dating. I was crushed. But I got over it after a while; I started to see you in a different light I guess. I didn't see you as a lover or anything else like that I saw you more like a sister. Lucas knew about it too. You can ask him if you want, but I would always ask him about you." Brooke was beyond stunned. Wow the Scott brothers were just full of surprises. Brooke just sat there letting everything seep in. She then began softly.

"Out of your league eh? Wow it's weird because I kind of use to like you too, of course before Lucas and I started dating. But I never went after you because you were mean to me. But how come Lucas never told me about how you use to ask about me?"

Nathan was surprised that she had liked him. It's weird how life works out.

"Ok wow…I would have never thought that you well you liked me. But yeah, I told Lucas not to tell you so that's why he never told you." They both stared at each other; they held each others gaze for a while.

Brooke moved her hand towards Nathan hands a squeezed it gently. They both smiled at each other. It was a beautiful brother and sister bond. But to the outside world it seemed like more, in particularly to a man behind a bush, spying on them. The man's breath was heavy, his eyes filled up with anger and jealousy. The only words this man whispered was, "I will make you MINE. You will be only MINE."

Next Chapter: Will Lucas and Brooke overcome there problems and get back together? Or will Brooke start to like Nathan? What about psycho Derek? Stay tuned to fine out!

)

A.N. Please please please review! See how fast I reviewed with just those 3 wonderful comments! Remember the more reviews the faster the update!


	3. dream?

A.N. Ok i didnt exactly follow on what i was going to write in the coming up chapter thing..Derek will not be making an appeareance...but the rest just may happen.

BrookeandLucas: Thanks im soo happy you loved it!

brucasbrathanbaleybrachel : well i took your advice and i didnt make brooke like nathan because then i thought that would sabotage the whole story and everything.

B.P.Davis: You're absolutely right! But there maybe some flirting going on between them but nothing major.

the3xies: thank you...im trying to update as fast as i can...so nobody will get tired of waiting but thanks!

bella: im glad you liked the whole friendship with brooke and nathan..im trying to create a nice bond between them...and i know i want to kill Derek too..but ive gotta keep him a live for a while to keep the drama part going haha!

thanks for all the reviews! I love all of you guys!

**Well Its been 2 weeks since the party. Brooke is feeling much better and everything and Derek is still out there, he hasnt been caught yet...ok well those are just a few things you may want to know before reading this chapter!**

She was sitting down on the bench at the rivercourt. The wind was hitting her face lightly causing her long straight brown hair to flow with the wind. Her short white summer dress rippled, getting pressed against her body with the wind. Her hazel eyes glimmered in the sun, as her rose lips formed a sweet smile.

God she looked beautiful. Lucas walked towards her. Her smile became wider, showing those gorgeous dimples he loved so much.

"I love you broody."

"I love you too pretty girl." Lucas leaned in to kiss those soft lips of her but then all of sudden she started to say "beep beep beep" Brooke started to fade away, he ran after her but then he fell. Lucas opened his eyes and noticed that the ground looked amazingly similar to the floor in his bedroom. Damn. It was all a dream.

Lucas got up from the floor and realized he needed to take a cold shower. He wished so badly that it wasn't a dream but that it actually happened. Lucas missed Brooke so much. He wanted to just be there for her and when she was comfortable enough, he would hold her, kiss her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. After his shower he looked at the clock, 7:50am. He combed his hair, got ready; wearing a white shirt and kaki cargo pants. He looked hott.

Lucas arrived at school. He met up with Jake and Nathan. They did their little guy high five thing and started talking about basketball. As they were walking down the hallway, there she was, looking as beautiful like always. Brooke wore her hair in a half pony tail. She wore Brazilian low rise jean with a tight brown sweater. She dropped her book on the floor so she bent down to pick it up, making her sweater rise up showing her tan back and showing off her perfect ass.

Lucas could've sworn that God was torturing him. He moaned slightly when he saw her sweater rise up. He just wanted to grab her and make love to her. He was so engrossed into watching Brooke that he didn't notice that she saw him staring at her.

Once Lucas noticed that Brooke saw him, they kept each others gaze for a while. Lucas could of sworn he saw her smile at him. The bell rang, ruining their moment. Brooke quickly walked off to her first period class.

Fourth period came and Brooke had study hall with Nathan. She usually would sit with Theresa or Bevin but today she decided to sit by Nathan.

Nathan was sitting at a brown table in the library. He seemed like he was reading a….wait this can't be right…was Nathan Scott reading an actual book?! Brooke tried to peek to see what book he was reading. It was a history book. This ultimately shocked Brooke. Nathan and a history book? Something's not right. Brooke walked over to him and stood in front of his table. Nathan looked up and turned bright red. He seemed to be on edge.

"O Brooke. Hey. Um what's going on?" Brooke smiled and knew something was definitely going on.

"So um whatcha reading?" Brooke asked ignoring his question. Nathan looked at the cover and when he did this Brooke could see colorful papers that were inside the book. Brooke quickly snatched the book and saw that Nathan was actually reading a Sports Illustrated magazine underneath the history book.

"Nathaniel! You little liar! Someone's horny!" Brooke started laughing at him. Nathan became even more embarrassed.

The librarian came by and told them to be quite. After the old lady left, Nathan tried to defend himself. "There's not only pictures of hot girls in it…I mean it talks about sports…even the name says sports on it." Nathan sounded pitiful. But he saw Brooke laugh, she seemed to have gotten better since they talked and he was happy for that but there was still that hint of loneliness in her eyes and he knew exactly who could get rid of that, Lucas. He started to laugh as well but only to have the old librarian tell them both to leave because they were making too much noise.

They decided to sit outside and talk.

"So Davis, have you talked to Lucas yet?" Nathan changed his tone to very serious. Brooke stopped laughing and replied shyly.

"Um…no."

"Brooke! I thought you said you would talk to him and everything. Because I'm getting tired of hearing him mope after you everyday. I mean most of the time that's what our conversations are about, you…and no offense but hearing about you 24/7 is driving me insande. So you need to talk to him." Brooke sighed.

"Fine. I'll talk to him. I mean he was looking pretty damn hott today." Brooke smiled lustfully as she thought back to when Lucas and her were staring at each other. Nathan waved his hand in front of Brooke's eyes and Brooke finally snapped out of it.

"So when are you going to talk to him?"

"Um...tomorrow" Brooke mumbled.

"Brooke NO! You're talking to him after this period when lunch starts. Understand?" Nathan asked her as if she was a little child.

"Yes sir" Brooke saluted and they both started laughing.

Fourth period was over and lunch arrived. Brooke decided to sit in her old spot in the middle of the cafeteria rather than go sit by her cheerleading friends, like she had been doing for the past three weeks since her and Lucas broke up.

Lucas entered the cafeteria and saw Brooke sitting where she use to sit. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him but then noticed she really was sitting there. She looked like an angel. The sun was shining on her, making her entire body glow, while the wind blew threw her hair. It was kind of like his dream.

He walked over and whispered a small hi and she replied back. There was an awkward silence for two minutes. Finally Brooke broke the silence.

"Lucas, I need to talk to you." Lucas was racking his brains out trying to figure out what she might want to talk about. But before thinking Lucas replied,

"Sure pretty girl." Realizing that he just called her by her nickname he immediately followed her "I mean Brooke." Brooke just shook her head and told him to follow her. They walked over to a secluded bench.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Lucas wondered.

"Um…I'm just going to get straight to it. I made a mistake breaking up with you. I was scared that you wouldn't love me anymore because _he _had touched me and I felt gross and disgusting. I didn't want you to see me weak. But I've realized that I need you more than ever, I need your love, and I need you. I just hope that you can forgive me and take me back."

Lucas felt overjoyed when he heard this. "Pretty girl, of course I forgive you. There's nothing in the world that can stop me from loving you." Lucas was about to hug Brooke but then stopped himself. "I'll wait until you're ready to be touched." Brooke smiled at this, relieved that he was accepting her back and being so sweet.

Brooke ran to him and hugged him tightly, she whispered in his ear, "I'm ready." Lucas squeezed Brooke in his arm, taking in her smell, her feel and everything, hoping that this time it wasn't a dream. Lucky him it wasn't.

Coming up next: Derek makes another appearance dundundun!!! Someone gets hurt severely and ends up in the hospital. Will Lucas and Brooke be ok? To Find out stay tuned!! )

A.N. Sorry I didn't follow through on what I said for the 'coming up next' Please please please review!


	4. hero

**AN: sorry for taking a while to update its just had i had an AP European Test...that i probably failed cus it was sooo hard! but thanks for the reviews!**

the3xies: i knew what you meant, i didnt phrase what i wrote correctly...i didnt mean for it to sound like that..but i hope you like this chapter! thanks for still reading!

bella: i love my brathan scenes..but this chapter wont have any nathan...but it mentions him!

BrookeandLucas: yes they are back! and this chapter shows some of their 'loving'..if ya know what i mean! haha!

CeleistalMystic: um yeah well this chapter has some um foul words...so ya haha! man this is akward ourtley! but yeah tell me the truth if you dont like it.

Brucas333: i love brucas too i was soo upset when season 4 was all about pucas...it made me want to puke! haha get it?

brucas.matchmadeinheavan.naley : i am sooooooo happy you liked it! the couples are most likely going to be brucas unless something happens to lucas..read and you'll know what im talking about..well sorta.

**On with the story!**

Few weeks had passed since Brooke and Lucas had gotten back together. Brucas was together again. Brooke was smiling more and had that twinkle in her eye back. You could say she was over with the whole Derek fiasco.

Lucas constantly took her out to places and did special little things for her. Last Saturday he had set up a romantic dinner on the beach. On Monday he had made her a delicious breakfast. And on Wednesday he sent her bouquets of flowers. Every girl was jealous but happy for Brooke. He definitely is the one for her.

It was Friday afternoon and Brooke and Lucas decided to stay in at Brooke's house and just watch some movies. Lucas and Brooke were sitting on the couch figuring out what to watch.

"I know! We should watch a Walk to Remember!" Brooke excitedly said jumping up and down. Lucas groaned.

"Brooke no. I don't want to watch some chick flick! Why don't we watch The Matrix?"

"The Matrix Lucas?! We are not going to watch the Matrix! It's just a bunch of people fighting in slow mo!"

Lucas knew that it was pointless to argue with her, she always got her way. Lucas gave in and agreed to watch A Walk to Remember. Brooke squealed with excitement at her victory and placed the DVD into the DVD player. Lucas chuckled at how Brooke easily got excited about simple things.

She walked back to the sofa and cuddled up under Lucas' strong muscular arm. They were in the middle of the movie when Lucas grabbed a handful of popcorn in the bowl that he was holding and stuffed it into his mouth letting out a satisfying moan when he loudly crunched down the popcorn. Brooke stopped watching the movie and turned to him, giving him a quizzical look. Lucas realized that Brooke was looking at him.

"What?" he innocently asked while he stuffed another handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Could you be any louder? Its like I'm sitting by an eating elephant." Brooke jokingly told him.

"Well I'm hungry."

"Babe didn't you just half a box of pizza?"

"That was a long time ago!"

"That was just an hour ago."

"Again that was a long time ago." Brooke started to laugh at Lucas pouting while he tried to defend his hunger. She wondered how he could eat so much and still have such a hott body.

Brooke kissed his cheek. "Alright sorry Broody. Just tell me when you're hungry so I can get you something." Lucas smiled and grabbed her hand placing a soft kiss on her smooth hand. Ten minutes had passed and Brooke was intently watching A walk to remember until Lucas spoke up again.

"I'm hungry." Brooke turned to Lucas and gave him a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look, causing Lucas to just shrug. Brooke sighed and paused the movie. She started to get up to get some food but Lucas grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked her, knowing the answer.

"Well you said you're hungry so I'm going to get some chips and stuff from the pantry." Lucas gave a suggestive smile.

"Pretty girl, why would you go all the way over to the pantry when what I'm hungry for is standing right in front of me." Brooke gave a confused look and looked around to see what he was talking about, and then it dawned her. He was talking about her. She returned the suggestive smile with one of her own and straddled him. She blew on his neck, making him moan and whispered,

"How hungry are you?" Lucas pulled his head back a little so they would be face to face. He then desperately kissed her hard, basically answering her question. He pressed his lips with force on to hers, licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She allowed him her mouth to explore with his tongue while she did the same. He pulled her closer to him, running his hands up and down her back until it stopped to the hem of her pink tank-top. She wrapped her hands around his neck and ran her manicured fingers through his golden hair. He pulled her tank top over her head, making her pull apart from him, but only for a quick second. He rolled her over so that she was beneath him. He stopped for a second just looking at the beautiful brunette lying underneath him in a black lacey Victoria secret bra. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love, lust and anticipation. He dove into her neck and sucked on it lightly but hard enough to leave hickeys. She moaned his name. "Lucas!" He smiled, happy to know that he could pleasure her so.

Brooke quickly pulled off his shirt and discarded it on the carpet floor. She ran her fingers through his toned body. She kissed close to his ear, knowing it would drive him crazy. "Brooke…I want you." She started unzipping his pants, while he helped her take off her cheer shorts. He was now left in nothing but his boxers and she was in just her black panty. Lucas kissed her hard again on the lips and Brooke could feel his growing erection through his boxers. Brooke couldn't take it longer and started to quickly pull of his boxers. Lucas smirked. "And I thought I was hungry." Brooke ignored the comment while she was too engrossed in taking off his boxers, when she finally was able to get rid of it the lights when out as well as the movie that was long forgotten.

Brooke stopped what she was doing but Lucas continued kissing her. She looked out the window and saw that every other house had their lights working. She stopped Lucas.

"Lucas, look all of the other houses have their lights working except for us." Lucas stooped down and started kissing her neck and replied back, with his voice muffled from his lips on her neck.

"So…we've…done it…be…fore…in the…dark." Lucas kept on kissing her neck and Brooke was in pleasure land, she soon forgot about the electricity and started kissing him back, that is until she saw a shadow outside the window. Brooke quickly jumped up and had a terrified look on her face. Lucas was shocked.

"Lucas there's someone out there. They were watching us." Brooke said pointing at the window. Lucas turned around but so no lurking shadows.

"Brooke it was probably just a dog or something." Brooke kept on staring at the window still scared. "Hey Pretty girl why don't you stay sitting here, and I'll go get some flashlights alright? Then I can show you that nobody is out there." He gave a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled on his boxers. "The flashlights are in the basement right?"

"Yeah they are. They are on the right side of that big brown box that says 'Summer vacation 2004'" Brooke replied. Lucas nodded and headed towards the basement, with his arms stretched out so he wouldn't fall. Brooke watched Lucas, until it became too dark to see him. She put on her shorts, but she couldn't find her tank top.

She started shuffling her hands and moving her feet, a nervous habit she had since the age of 10. She always hated the dark. It was just so…black and dark. She felt like she was being sucked into a vacuum with all of this darkness surrounding her.

A few minutes had passed since Lucas left. Brooke decided to get up and walked over to the window. Still facing the window, Brooke felt someone's hand massaging her upper thigh working their way up underneath her shorts. Brooke smirked.

"Hungry still Broody boy?" Brooke turned around slowly but only to be met by her nightmare. There in her living room, was Derek groping her. She screamed as loud as she could. Derek immediately placed his rough hand over her mouth and pushed her forcefully against the wall. Brooke winced in pain. She tried struggling her way out of Derek's tight grip, but she couldn't. Derek released the hand that was over her mouth and grabbed her thigh, hard enough to leave a pretty good bruise. Brooke yelped at how hard he was touching her. She was able to pull her leg up and knee him in the stomach.

Derek backed off and fell to the ground holding his stomach. "You bitch!" Brooke was running off but Derek grabbed her ankle pulling her to the ground. She was crying violently. She started to choke on the lump in her throat. "let go of me!" Brooke yelled at him trying to get up. Derek pulled her underneath him, before he could hold her hand down she punched him with every ounce of strength. Brooke quickly slipped out underneath him. Derek followed in tow and ran after her. She ran upstairs and along the way she threw a lamp at his head. Derek just stumbled backwards, but still kept on coming towards her. When she was on the last three stairs she looked back and saw he was just a few feet behind her. She tripped on the stairs and banged her head on the wooden stairs. She screamed out in pain holding her pain and tried to get up but her head felt so heavy and hurt too much. She felt someone throw her over their shoulder and carry her towards her bedroom. Derek threw her onto the bed and got on top of her. "This time I will have you." He kissed her forcefully on her lips and bit her lip. She whimpered as the blood from her lips started trickle on the side of her lips. He smiled evilly while he kissed her. He started to suck her neck her.

"LUCAS! HELP ME! HELP! LUCAS! LUCAS!" Punch.

"Lover boy won't be coming for you! He doesn't love you like I do. He doesn't care about you, nobody does. Except for me." This hit Brooke hard; it hurt more than when he punched her. She believed him, but only for a second.

"You liar! He does love me!" Derek laughed harshly.

"Oh he loves you know does he? Then why isn't he here saving you?" Brooke couldn't think of an answer and just started screaming. He was about to kiss her again, until he was suddenly pulled off of Brooke.

Brooke sighed in relief when she realized it was her hero, Lucas.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you touch her! You thought you could lock me up in the basement while you tried raping my girlfriend, well you thought wrong you bastard." Lucas yelled furiously at Derek. Lucas punched Derek and was about to punch him again but then he ducked and Derek punched Lucas in the stomach.

"How dare **I** touch her?! She is mine, she belongs with me. You don't mean anything to her, you're just her fuck toy. You should have seen her cuddling up to your brother on the beach. She's probably fucking that bastard too." Lucas was taken aback by the words he said. The first part didn't bother him, because he knew that Derek was just crazy and he was lying but what really got him was when Derek talked about Nathan and Brooke.

Lucas knew about how Nathan had a little crush on Brooke so he wasn't sure if Derek was lying or not. He glanced over to Brooke, who was crying and gave him a pleading look. Lucas pulled back his arm and made a fist, he put all of his emotions he was feeling and punched Derek. Derek stumbled backwards holding onto Lucas and fell out the window, pulling Lucas down with him. Brookes eyes widened, her jaw dropped. She tried to move but she couldn't, her whole body froze; she could hear in the distance the ambulance sirens. She didn't want to look out the window, afraid to see her lover's body sprawled out onto the concrete floor. Hot tears fell down her red cheeks as she dropped to the floor. She sang her mantra while she shut her eyes tightly. 'He's fine he's fine he's fine, he didn't fall.'

Next chapter: is Lucas alright? How does Brooke deal with it? What happens to Derek? stay tuned to find out!

**AN: I know I know cliff hanger! Haha! Sorry guys! Just click that little blue button to the bottom left and submit a review! review review!**


	5. hospital jitters

**A.N. I don't own one tree hill or any of its characters….blah blah..anyways sorry for the long update! I kinda went blank! But tell me what you think about it! Thanks for the reviews!**

The odor of rubber gloves and sick people filled her nostrils. She hated that smell. Brooke detested any attributes of hospitals. In her mind, hospital equaled death. That's the way it had been with Peyton's mom, Uncle Cooper, and the only person who had truly loved and took care of her as a child, her grandmother Sandy. How much she had loved her Grammy S but then the hospital had taken away her life. Although deep down she knew it wasn't the hospital that had killed her but the fatal heart attack.

Brooked tried to sustain the tears that were daring to fall out of her hazel eyes, as she sat on the blue bench in the waiting room. She was shaking slightly, going over what happened after her Lucas had fallen out the window.

Flashback

_She could hear in the distance the ambulance sirens. She didn't want to look out the window, afraid to see her lover's body sprawled out onto the concrete floor. Hot tears fell down her red cheeks as she dropped to the floor. She sang her mantra while she shut her eyes tightly. 'He's fine he's fine he's fine, he didn't fall.' _

_Brooke was disturbed from her mantra with a firm grip on her shoulder. She turned around to see a pale freckled- faced 5'8 feet man with a dark moustache in a police uniform. Her feet didn't allow her to stand firmly. She couldn't feel anything and had to be supported by the officer to stand up. She was taken outside, where people came out from their safe houses and tried finding out what mishap had occurred. Brooke slowly turned to the left and saw the paramedics picking up Lucas and Derek onto stretchers. Blood adorned her beautiful Broody's face and body. Her food from hours ago were splattered in front of her as she bent down, holding her stomach. _

"_Ma'am you ok?" The mustached face officer asked in a strong hick accent. Brooke felt like beating the hell out of him right there and then. Of course she wasn't ok! She just saw her boyfriend all bloody and unconscious! But her throw-up suppressed her from saying anything. _

_She was sat down in another paramedics and was given a brown wool blanket to cover her half-naked body. After being checked to see if she was injured or not, the mustached face officer who was now introduced as Officer John, questioned her. _

"_So how are you related to uh…" Officer John looked down at his clip board to see the names of the two injured boys, "Lucas Scott and Derek Summers?"_

_Brooke gulped trying to find her voice. She thought it ironic how just minutes ago she was yelling at the top of her lungs and now she has to fight really hard to be able to speak just a few words. Finally she was able to speak after a few seconds of silence between them. "He…he is my boyfriend. Lucas…he's my boyfriend." Her voice cracking a bit at the end. _

"_Alright well how about Derek Summers?"_

"_I am in no way related to that son of bitch! He's just scum off the back of my shoe. He means nothing to me and I hate him. I hate him! I HATE HIM!" She said with venom dripping in her voice. She began to cry so hard that she started to hyperventilate. _

"_Ok, ok I will finish this up some other time, I'll send one of my officers to drive you to a family or friend's house to stay. Ok? Just calm down Ma'am." Brooke got a hold of herself and sniffled a little._

"_I want to see Lucas" Officer John nodded and turned around to send off his officer to drive Brooke to the hospital. He then walked towards one of the neighbors who had called 911, to question her as well. _

End of Flashback

So there she was sitting on the blue bench, looking weak and pathetic. But she had a right to be, her boyfriend might be dying, and there's nothing she can do. She felt so helpless.

All of sudden the door flew open, revealing a very stressed and worried Nathan along with Peyton and Jake. Turning slowly she saw Nathan running over to her and enveloping her into a brotherly hug. She felt safe in his arms for a minute and started to break down and sob into his shirt. Peyton caressed her friend's brown hair as Brooke sobbed. Brooke released Nathan and hugged Peyton tightly.

"Shhhh it's going to be ok sweetie. He's going to be fine. Remember Lucas is a fighter. Shhh." Peyton soothed Brooke gently and sat her down on the bench. Jake looked at his girlfriend in amazement. She always did have such a motherly touch, and she looked like an angel doing it. Jake walked over to the two girls and sat by Peyton kissing her on top of her head. Peyton gave him a weak smile and continued to caress Brooke.

An hour had past and Brooke had calmed down. They had heard nothing from the doctors and Brooke was getting very frustrated. She jumped up and stopped one of the nurses.

"Excuse me, my boyfriend is in one of the emergency rooms and me and a few of my friends have been waiting for over an hour. And nobody has informed us about anything. So could you please find out and tell me what's going on?" Brooke said in a distressed tone.

"Well I am sorry miss, but you're going to have to wait just like the rest of the people here. Nobody gets special treatment here. So be patient, can you do that?" The old cranky nurse replied.

Brooke's blood began to boil, her cheeks turned bright red, her eyes darkening, while she balled her hand into a fist, beginning to raise her hand. Right when she was about to teach that nurse some lessons, she was pulled away by a strong tanned arm, belonging to none other than Nathan. "Nathan let me go! Let me teach that no good for nothing bitch some lessons! Nathan let go!" Nathan just tightened his grip and forced Brooke to look at him.

"Listen Brooke I understand what that nurse said wasn't very nice. But your going to have to control that temper otherwise they are going to kick you out. And you don't want that do you?" Brooke huffed and took her arm back from Nathan and shook her head no. "Ok good. So let's go sit and wait. I'm going to check if the hospital people were able to get a hold of Karen, because it might be hard doing that since she's still in Italy for culinary lessons."

Brooke went to go sit back down while Nathan tried reaching Karen unsuccessfully.

"Hey Brooke, me and Jake are going to leave, just call me once you get updated and if you need anything, alright?"

"Alright. Thank you so much P. Sawyer." Brooke said while hugging her.

"No don't be, you're my best friend B. Davis I'll do anything for you." Brooke smiled and realized what great friends she has.

"Take it easy Brooke, and remember just give us a call if you need anything." Jake said while hugging Brooke.

As soon as Peyton and Jake had left, Nathan walked over to Brooke and sat by her. "So I tried calling the hotel that Karen is staying at but apparently the phone line is out of order or something." It was silent for a few minutes, until a doctor came through the doors that had 'Emergency Room' above it.

"Excuse my but are you here for Lucas Scott and Derek Summers?" The doctor asked.

"We're here for Lucas Scott. Is everything ok with him, is he alright?" Brooke eagerly asked.

"Yes Lucas is ok. I am sorry I didn't inform you sooner. He's been stabilized for about an hour and woke up 30 minutes ago. It's just that tonight we have been really busy, there was a fire in one of the apartments down on Ruta Lane and there have been many injured people. We've had to conjoin two people in a room actually since almost all the rooms are packed. And we have a short amount of staff members working tonight. But anyways I apologize deeply for this. You may see both of them if you like for they are in the same room. Although I must inform you that Mr. Lucas Scott is suffering from Retrograde amnesia." Brooke gasped, placing her manicured hand on her mouth, completely forgetting the part where Derek and Lucas are sharing rooms. Nathan held her other hand and gave it a squeeze.

"But retro..whatever amnesia, its not permanent right?" Nathan asked gently.

"Well Retrograde amnesia is a type of amnesia where someone will be unable to recall events that occurred before the onset of amnesia. And usually the victim of retrograde amnesia may feel embarrassed or stressed that they no longer remember key people and significant events. Typically the victim may be overwhelmed by the rush of well-wishers who seek to reacquaint themselves. It is important to let the amnesiac go at his own pace, so he is not overly stressed. So make sure when you see him don't display any friendship or relationship towards him, such as kissing him or hugging him, because that will only make him uncomfortable, forcing him not to want to remember his past." Nathan squeezed Brooke's hand tightly. "I highly advise you two, to only allow one person first and then the other can come later. Preferably family first, because usually amnesiac tend to remember and become more comfortable with family better. Remember don't upset him and play along with whatever he thinks. Later you can help him to slowly remember things. But I warn you, it may take time."

"Well you should go first Nathan, you are his brother." Brooke turned to Nathan and said in a shaky voice.

"Listen, if you want to go first you can. I actually think he would prefer to see you rather than me, even if I am family." Nathan told her gently.

"But don't you understand Nathan he has god damn amnesia! He won't remember me. And I just need a moment to let everything sink in." She said raising her voice slightly and then going back to normal. "I'm going to call Jake and Peyton and tell them what's going on" Nathan nodded his head, and squeezed Brooke's shoulder.

Going through the doors of the E.R., he started to get a bit nervous. Finally he reached in front of room 203, Lucas's room. As he was opening the door he heard laughing coming within the room.

There he saw his brother sitting up in a hospital gown smiling at the other occupant who was in the same position as Lucas. He made himself present when he cleared his throat. Lucas turned to see who was standing by the door and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey little brother! Come over here." Nathan sighed in relief, happy that Lucas remembered who he was. Nathan chuckled a little and walked over to Lucas, giving him a manly hug.

"Hey, so how you feeling?" Nathan asked with concern.

"Well you know just a little bruises here and there, nothing major. I'm just happy I have my friend here with him, not that I'm happy he got hurt as well." Lucas said while pointing to the person beside him, in the white gown. Nathan looked a bit confused, because he had never in his whole life seen this guy that was Luke's 'friend.'

"Hey Nathan, forgotten about me? What's up man?" Ok now Nathan was utterly completely confused, who was this person and how did he know him. Nathan was about to ask, but then remembered what the doctor said and decided to play along.

"Um yeah, hey." Nathan said awkwardly eyeing this man.

"So Derek was just telling me how I got myself into this hospital bed." Lucas said. _Wait, Derek, why does that name sound so familiar. Oh shit. Derek is the guy who tried to rape Brooke. Shit! Shit! Shit! Man that Derek is one smart bastard, _Nathan thought to himself. Nathan wanted to do nothing but snap Derek into little pieces. How could that bastard just sit there smiling, acting like he was friends with Lucas? Derek was just sick. Nathan knew he couldn't say anything then because that would only further damage Lucas.

"Really? What did _Derek _say?" Nathan asked, saying Derek's name venomously. Lucas not noticing Nathan's tone went on.

"Well we were checking out some hott chick through the window at his house upstairs, and I bet it was Derek's idea" Lucas said chuckling as he looked at Derek. "And we opened the window to get a better look at her, and I guess we were leaning and we fell out the window. Wow what dumbasses we are!" Lucas said laughing at the hilariousness of the situation while looking at Derek. Nathan very well knew that wasn't the story. Brooke had informed him about what had happened, and Derek's story was nothing like what Brooke said. "Anyways tell me Nathan how is my life? How many girls are chasing after me? Am I with anyone? I play basketball right? And I'm the best basketball player right?" Nathan laughed at his brother's idiotic questions.

"Well your life's pretty good. Not a lot of girls chasing you 'cause well they are all after me. And as for basketball you're the second best because everyone knows that I am the best!" Nathan said revealing his cockiness.

"Yeah I bet." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Well I'm going to bring in someone else. I don't know if you remember her not. But hold on I'm going to go get her." As Nathan was walking out of the room Derek yelled out.

"Is she hott?" Nathan grinded his teeth together, taking everything he had to not march over there and punch Derek's face in. He turned around and saw him grinning and then saw Lucas smirking at his 'friend's' question.

"You'll see." Nathan said abruptly leaving the room, going to get Brooke.

**A.N. I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions then go ahead! Ok review review review! **


	6. girlfriend and boyfriend

'RING RING RING' Peyton opened her heavy eyes, looking at the clock on her night table. _5:34 Am_. She reached her long arm on her wooden night table to pick up her phone. "Hello?"Peyton answered groggily into the phone.

"Hey Peyton, um…Lucas he's ok." Brooke choked out into the phone. Peyton immediately sat straight up, completely awake, smiling widely.

"Well that's great! Oh my gosh Brooke that's wonderful!" Noticing her best friend's tone of voice, "Ok well aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am happy." Brooke said in a very unconvincing voice, as her voice trembled

"Brooke what's going on?" Peyton asked worriedly.

"It's just…its he…he he has amnesia." Brooke sobbed into the phone. "And I don't think he will remember me. I'm not sure if I can handle that pain. God Peyton what do I do? Bad things always happen to the people I love. I'm like a cursed rabbit foot!"

"B. Davis you are NOT a cursed rabbit foot! You are an angel. And think on the bright side, at least he is alive and breathing. And it might be best that he doesn't remember some things. I am absolutely positive that he still loves you. You just have to take it slowly and allow him to remember everything." Brooke nodded her head, even though she was talking over the phone.

"Ok. P. Sawyer you coming down here with your hunk?" Brooke asked trying to lighten up the situation. Peyton giggled at Brooke's comment.

"Yes I am. I will call him and let him know. We will be there in about 30 minutes. But Brooke, I meant what I said. You are an angel and he still loves you remember that." Brooke smiled through the phone.

"Thanks. I love you P. Sawyer. Bye!"

"Love you too Brooke. Bye!"

_**Back at the hospital **_

Brooke paced back and forward in the waiting room, and anyone sitting there could see how distressed she was. _'Should I see him? No, he won't remember you, and it's for the best. I am the one who caused him so much pain. Maybe it would just be best if I just let him not remember me…NO NO NO! He's going to remember sooner or later. I have to stick by him. I don't think I could live without him. Brooke you're being selfish, you should just let him be, he probably would be better off. No he wouldn't. He loves me. Ahhhhh!' _Brooke felt as if she had two little people on both sides of her shoulders, telling her what to do. She felt as if she was going insane!

She saw the door of which Nathan went through, open. Nathan motioned her to come to him. Her stomach started doing summersaults. Butterflies in her stomach, making her feel a bit queasy. The tiny brunette walked over to Nathan and through the doors. As she passed the rooms, getting closer to 203 her heart started to beat faster. 198, 199, 200, 201, 202…uh oh next room was his room. Her heart beating faster and faster, she could have sworn that Nathan could here her thumping heart. Just a few more steps and then they were there. They were standing right in front of the door that had the number 203 placarded to the wooden door. Nathan, sensing how nervous Brooke was, squeezed her shoulder slightly whispering, "It's going to be ok. Come on." Opening the door slowly, Brooke saw her Broody sitting up on one of the hospital beds.

Lucas looked up only to see the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He couldn't stop staring at her. She had beautiful long, brown hair settling down her shoulder. Her lips, the perfect mix of pink and red, how he wanted to just kiss them. Those hazel eyes, how…sad they looked. He could tell she hadn't slept at all, by the hint of redness in her eyes with dark circles. But yet, she looked absolutely gorgeous. He followed her with his eyes, watching every move, as her hips swayed slightly when she got closer to him. Brooke was wearing jean shorts, and a white loose, tee-shit. Lucas' eyes went from her head to her legs. He definitely liked what he saw, hell any warm blooded male did.

Brooke couldn't help herself but blush, when she noticed Lucas checking her out. Nathan realized the awkwardness of the situation and cleared his throat, allowing Lucas to finally stop staring at Brooke. "So Lucas, this is Brooke. She's your…" Before Nathan could finish his sentence, Lucas interrupted him.

"Wait, this is Brooke? So this is Derek's girlfriend." Lucas said, a bit disappointed. Once Brooke heard this she then realized Derek on the other side of the room in a hospital gown on a bed. '_What the hell is he doing here?' _Brooke thought. Brooke was about to say something but Nathan beat her to it.

"Excuse us." Nathan said shortly before pulling Brooke by the arm out the door.

"Nathan what are you doing? Derek is in that room with Lucas…you know the same Derek, who fucking tried to rape me and kill him!" Brooke yelled but then lowered her voice when a nurse passed by, telling her to quiet down.

"I know he is. I'm sorry I didn't warn you before you went into the room. But that bastard has been able to manipulate Lucas into thinking that they are best friends or something and that they fell out the window because they were looking at a hott girl." Nathan explained to her. As soon as she heard this, her blood boiled.

"WHAT!? That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard! Falling out the window because they were looking a 'hott' chick!??? I can't believe Lucas even believed that. God I hate that Derek! The fucking bastard!"

"Brooke calm down. You don't want Lucas to hear you. Remember what the doctor said, you have to play along with whatever he believes, otherwise it will only prolong his memory loss." Brooke sighed, while her eyes began to water.

"So I'm going to have to pretend to be _Derek's_ girlfriend? But what about the police? They are going to take Derek awake once they find out what happened." Brooke said, not knowing what to do, but then it dawned her. "We can't tell the police can we? Derek's got us all wrapped around his finger. I mean as soon as we tell the police Lucas will find out the truth and that will send him into shock, and probably result into never remembering me." Brooke rambled weakly. She felt so defeated. When did her life become so difficult? Oh she remembers. It was the day Derek Summer entered her life. Wiping a few tears, she straightened her shirt, putting on her best act, going through the doors of hell.

"Hey babe, come over here and give me a hug." Derek said slyly with a smirk, knowing nobody could stop him. Nathan's grip on Brooke's shoulder tightened. Brooke reluctantly moved away from Nathan and walked towards the devil himself. She breathed in, trying to compose herself. Slowly bending down to give Derek a hug, she closed her eyes trying to imagine that it was Lucas.

Once Brooke was about to pull back from the horrible hug, Derek kissed her possessively. She wanted so badly to pull back and smack that jerk, but she couldn't. She had to do it for Lucas's sake. His tongue thrust inside her mouth, feeling everywhere as he smirked into the kiss. Brooke tried to subtly push away from him, but he just pushed her closer towards him. Tears began forming in her eyes as the kiss got deeper and wetter.

Nathan, watching the whole scene, began to fume profusely, as his protectiveness of his brother's girlfriend started to come over him. He was about to say something to disrupt the kiss between the 'girlfriend and boyfriend' but before he could say or do anything Lucas spoke up. "Alright enough with the PDA." Lucas said harshly, although he meant for it to come out jokingly. He quickly added a smile once he realized how rude he sounded. I mean who was he to say when they could and could not kiss, after all its normal for a couple to kiss each other.

Brooke and Derek broke their kiss. Brooke quickly backed up and wiped away the tears from her eyes before turning around and facing Lucas. Derek laughed a little and replied to Lucas, "Well when you have a girl who looks this good, its hard to keep your hands off her." Derek placed his arm over her waist, tugging her towards him as he squeezed her side. Brooke flinched when he touched her, hoping her Broody didn't notice this. Luckily for her he didn't. Lucas turned towards Brooke, and lost all of his thoughts when he saw that beautiful face. _'God she's beautiful. Dude this is your friend's girlfriend, you can't go that way. But there's no harm in looking and admiring and imagining doing dirty things with her.' _Lucas thought to himself.

Without even realizing what he was saying he whispered under his breath, "I know. It's already hard enough for me to not pin her down and have my way with her." Brooke heard this, and was very pleased that Lucas still felt some desire for her, although she was surprised at how blunt he was being. She had always known Lucas as the shy, sweet, keep-to-himself type of boy, but seeing him be so straightforward was kind of a turn on. Her lips formed into a slight curve. Derek obviously heard this, but played it off as if he didn't, not wanting to dent his 'friendship' with Lucas.

Silence was in the air for a few moments. It would be an understatement to say that it was quite awkward. Suddenly the door swung open revealing Peyton and Jake. Peyton ran over to Lucas. "Oh my gosh thank god you're ok! You had us all worried, especially Brooke. That girl loves you a lot. Wow, I am just so glad you are ok." Everyone in the room sat dumbfounded. Lucas not knowing who this skinny blonde was, became completely and utterly confused with the girl's statement. Lucas thought to himself, 'Why would this girl say that Brooke loves me when she's Derek's girlfriend?'

A.N. thank you guys for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! They actually encourage me to update faster! So keep reviewing!


	7. If only he knew

**A.N. I don't own anything that's related to One Tree Hill…ok anyways this chapter is a bit of a filler I guess, just bare with me. Enjoy**!

"Ok, do I know you?" Lucas asked confused about who the heck this curly haired blonde girl was. Peyton was so excited seeing that Lucas was ok, that she completely forgot about his amnesia.

"Oh I am so sorry. I am one of your friends. My name's Peyton and that's Jake over by the door, he's your friend too." Her cheeks redden from embarrassment. She mouthed a 'sorry' to Nathan and Brooke, and they both accepted her apology with a nod. Peyton soon noticed another blonde haired man behind Brooke, having his hands wrapped tightly around her tiny waist. She had no clue who this was and gave a confused look to Brooke. Right when she was about to ask Brooke who that man was, Brooke, sensing the questions building up in Peyton, she quickly spoke up.

"Hey P. Sawyer and Jake, why don't you come over here and say hi to my boyfriend, Derek?" Hoping that her best friend would get the clue and drop it, but unfortunately the blonde didn't get it.

"Whoa! What? Derek? Didn't Derek try to k---" before Peyton could finish her sentence Brooke quickly grabbed Peyton's arm.

"Peyton why don't we go get some coffee for us and the boys."

"But I don't want coffee and---" once again Peyton was interrupted by Brooke.

"Come on P. Sawyer lets go now, you too Jakey boy." Brooke gave a nervous chuckle, while Lucas was trying to make sense of the situation. Once Brooke, Jake, and Peyton were out the door Peyton whispered loudly,

"Ok. What the hell is going on? Didn't Derek try killing Lucas and raping you? And now he's your boyfriend? What the fuck?! And why isn't Lucas objecting to this?"

"Peyton, will you just shut up for one second?!" Brooke yelled, but only loud enough to not be hard through the door. Jake slightly jumped at Brooke's outburst. He had to admit that the tiny brunette scares him when she's angry. "God did all that blonde finally get to you? Remember Lucas has AMNESIA! Do I have to freaking spell it out for you? Do you even know what amnesia is?" Brooke asked slightly sarcastic. She was flabbergasted at how her friend forgets so easily.

Peyton shook her head and went on. "Brooke of course I remember he has amnesia, and I'm sorry about earlier when I just came in. But that still doesn't explain why Derek is now your boyfriend." Brooke started to feel guilty for saying all of those mean things to Peyton, when she was just trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sorry for implying that you were a dumb blonde, because you're not. Well Derek isn't really my boyfriend, just according to Lucas." Brooke explained everything that had happened and what the doctor said regarding Lucas' amnesia.

Peyton and Jake just stood their dumbfounded. "Damn that Derek is a bastard" Jake blurted out after hearing about how Derek manipulated his friend into thinking that they were best friends.

"So what are you going to do now?" Peyton asked gently, worried about her best friend.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just going to play along until Lucas is stable enough to learn the truth." Her voice trembled slightly and then returned back to normal. "Well we better get back in there" she said as she pointed towards the door marked '203.'

"Wait, what about the coffee, we did say we were getting them some." Jake luckily reminded the two beauties.

"Oh yeah, lets go get some then." Brooke remembered. "Then maybe I can poor some arsenic into Derek's drink and then he can die and go to hell." She said sarcastically. Once the three got the coffee, they went back into the room, only to hear Derek speaking to Lucas, while Nathan scowled at him.

"Baby, you're back. I was just telling Lucas how we met. How we crashed into each other while walking down that alley, and everything just started from there." Derek said smiling widely, making Brooke sicker by the moment. Brooke, trying to swallow the throw up in her mouth, gave a fake smile to Derek.

A young nurse knocked on the door, opening it. "Alright, it's time to leave Mr. Summers and Mr. Scott to rest. It's been a long night and I can tell that some of you haven't slept," she said looking at Brooke. "You guys are welcome to sleep here but please allow Mr. Scott and Mr. Summers to rest." All of them nodded and decided to rest in their own beds. After biding Lucas and Derek goodbye, one by one everybody left the room, as Brooke was about to step out of the room, following Nathan.

"Where are you going Brookie?" Derek asked smugly. "Stay here and _rest_ with me." Brooke's heart stopped, she did NOT want to sleep with her attempt rapist. Nathan was waiting out the door and had a look of death on his face, he was about to barge in and punch Derek in the face for requesting this horrendous idea. But Brooke stopped him, mouthing a 'go.' He was about to object but she gave him a look, so he reluctantly left. The brunette turned around slowly and saw Lucas staring at here. She could tell by his eyes that he wasn't too please with that idea. She turned her gaze towards Derek and wanted to slap off that smirk on his stupid face. "Don't leave your boyfriend here, especially when I need you the most." Derek provoked. She knew she had to say yes. Slightly frowning, she willed herself to stay strong. This did NOT go un-noticed by Lucas.

'Why would she be upset about having to sleep with her boyfriend? And why did that Peyton girl say Brooke loves me a lot? May be it was just like a friend type of love. But then why didn't anyone say anything about how she loves Derek or anything. Damn my head hurts!' Lucas thought to himself, rubbing his temples with his pointer and middle finger. "I need to stop thinking about this" Lucas said out loud accidentally.

"Need to stop thinking about what?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Um nothing…it's just I'm trying to piece everything together, so my head hurts slightly." Lucas said waving it off.

"Well don't try piecing everything together." Derek a retorted, a bit too harshly and then quickly added, "I mean I just don't want your head to hurt and stuff, just relax. Well anyways come here Brookie, come to papa!" Brooke just about threw up. Grudgingly, Brooke walked over to Derek's bed. Placing her hands on the white sheet, she took off her shoes and then hopped into the tiny bed. She tried keeping to the edge as much as she could, but with Derek's arm around her waist, pushing her towards him, it was kind of hard. Nuzzling her neck, he started to roam around her body with his hands, while his hormones started coming over. Smelling her vanilla and strawberry scent, he moaned, "You smell so good hmm. I wanna fuck you now. Brooke" Not only did Brooke's eyes bulge open, but Lucas' too. Lucas was shocked about how vulgar his 'best friend' was being, but he shrugged it off.

Lucas could hear Derek's moan and his anger started to build up inside him. He glanced over where Brooke and Derek were laying, and could see the closeness of the two. He saw his hands on her thighs going up her back and then down. He felt jealous. He wanted to just throw Derek off Brooke and hold her close to him. Why did he feel this way, he had no clue…if only he knew.

**A.N. I know this is short. But I kind of drew a blank. I'll be planning out what I want for this story, but if you guys have any suggestions than please tell me! Ok review review review please! Remember the more reviews the faster! Thanks! **


	8. Let's Reconnect

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill..i wish i did though..only in my dreams sigh **

**anyways Thanks for all of the reviews! Especially to my regulars! This whole chapter is all about Brucas! So for those of yall who are craving some hott sexy brucas here ya go dearies!**

**Enjoy!**

Three weeks has passed and to say the least, things weren't going too well. Everyone had to keep on putting up this charade about Derek and Brooke being a couple. Both Lucas and Derek got released after a week of examination from the doctors. Derek had suggested that Brooke moved in with him, but that idea was shot down by Nathan, Peyton and Jake. Derek didn't want to push his luck so he let it go, although he touched Brooke every chance he got.

Brooke tried to avoid Derek as much as she could. She spent most of her time with Peyton and Jake, shopping at the mall. She stopped by Lucas' house quite often to check up on him, and to just try to reconnect. But sometimes she was unfortunate and the beautiful brunette would find the bastard Derek at her Broody's home. Of course at those times it was quite uncomfortable, and not to mention the large amount of kissing and hugging Derek did to Brooke during that time. Whenever this would happen she would rush home, turn on the steaming hot shower and cry her hazel eyes out. She wanted to wash away the feeling of dirtiness from Derek on her body, scrubbing her porcelain skin, until it became a bright shade of red. Nights like this, Brooke wanted to do nothing but run to Lucas and snuggle in his warm safe arms. But she knew she couldn't, at least not yet.

It was Wednesday after school, and Brooke was thankful that Derek didn't show up to pick her up. She had been riding with Nathan, because she didn't feel comfortable enough to go by herself. Lucas had left early today because of headaches, so Brooke wanted to check up on him. So today she had told Nathan to drop her off at Lucas', and obligingly he did.

Stepping out of Nathan's car, she waved him goodbye watching him drive off. Standing in front of the door of Lucas' house, she inhaled and then exhaled slowly. For some reason she always got nervous before seeing Lucas. She straightened her jean mini skirt and her pink blouse that showed off just the right amount of cleavage. _Knock Knock._ A few seconds later, Lucas popped his head out to see who it was before opening the door fully, revealing a very wet Lucas. His messy blond hair was slightly wet, while his tanned muscular body dripped with water. There he was standing with only a towel loosely around his waist secured with only one of his large hands. Damn he looked hott.

Brooke stared at him with lust. She wanted to just grab him and make love to him. Thinking of all the kinky things she could do to him, and how he would make her feel, she let out a soft moan. Lucas gave a cocky smirk, "I know I'm hott and everything but it's not very nice to stare Pretty girl." He liked his 'new' nickname for Brooke, but felt as if he had said 'Pretty girl' all the time. Realizing that she was staring and that just freaking moaned out loud, she broke her gaze away from his god formed body, and blushed bright pink. But being Brooke Davis, she always had to have the last comment.

So without even thinking, Brooke gathered her self up and inched closer to Lucas with their lips almost touching. Lucas was quite shocked with her move, but didn't move back. Resting her soft hands on his wet chest slowly moving it down to his hard abs closing his manhood, she whispered "And it's not very good to open the door when you're dressed like this." As she finished her sentence she grazed his progressing erection. His breath became very unsteady and he tried hard to keep himself calm. This time Brooke smirked, and brushed softly against his shoulders into his living room. When Brooke left into the living room, Lucas let out a frustrating moan.

"Man I'm going to need another shower. But this time a cold shower." Lucas whispered to himself. He walked into the living room trying to hide his erection and quickly said, "I'm just going to change." Brooke smiled and nodded to him. Thinking about what just happened, Brooke was a bit surprised on how Lucas was kind of cocky, but she kind of liked. It definitely turned her on. How she just wanted to dig her nails into his back, while he kissed that spot behind her ear, making her moan his name several time. Brooke could feel herself getting wet just thinking about it. _Brooke calm yourself. God he looked soooooo hott, but I could've sworn I wasn't the only one doing the staring. Ok stop thinking about this, I'm just getting hornier and hornier. Damn I want him so badly. Stop Brooke! Just think of doggies and babies, that should calm me down. Ok I feel a little better. Ok I feel lots better. _Brooke thought to herself breathing in and out and then smiled to herself, happy that she was able to calm herself. "Why you smiling?" A deep masculine asked. Brooke looked up and saw Lucas wearing a white wife beater, showing off his perfectly sculpted arms along with a pair of jeans. _Aw damn so much for calming myself._ Brooke thought, having all of the feelings of lust invade her again.

"Well why shouldn't I smile?" Brooke asked intriguingly. Lucas walked his way over to the brunette and looked down at her while she was sitting on the couch.

"I never said you shouldn't smile. Actually never stop smiling you look even more beautiful when you do." Lucas smiled slightly, flirtatiously. Brooke just about melted. He was so sweet. It was quite for a while, as they stared in to each others eyes.

"So I brought some things for you to help you remember some stuff." Brooke said looking through her big Gucci purse. The handsome blonde boy plopped himself by Brooke, slumping a little and crossed his hands over his head.

"Derek already told me about the past and stuff…so it's fine." Once Brooke heard _his_ name, her whole body tensed.

"Ok well just in case he left anything out." She said while pulling out some pictures, and a necklace,. Lucas turned his head to all of things Brooke was pulling out of her purse. Chuckling he asked,

"What do you put in that?" He said while he pointed towards her purse. Brooke playfully hit him.

"Shush. I have some goodies for you in my purse and if you don't be nice then no goodies for you mister." Brooke talked as if she was talking to a 5 year old. Lucas seemed intrigued about the goodies she was talking about. He was hoping it was some sort of sex game, or lingerie. Yes he has a dirty mind, but he can't help it he's a teenage boy for goodness sake. He leaned in closer to her.

"And what possible goodies could you have to offer to me?" Brooke couldn't believe how flirty he was being, but she wasn't complaining, so she decided to play along. Leaning in a little bit too, she answered him.

"Well use your imagination." She said licking her lips seductively. Lucas stared at her, looking at her plump red lips. He just wanted to press his lips onto hers. He scanned his eyes down, and saw her very sexy cleavage. Her lacey bra was seeping out a little on the edge, and he couldn't help but lick his lips. "I know I'm hott and everything but it's not very nice to stare." Brooke smirked using the exact same phrase he used on her. Lucas laughed.

"Yes, yes you are hott." Brooke laughed as well and soon they were both in a laughing fit. Once they calmed down Brooke made all of things that she took out from her purse evident.

"Ok Lucas, so let's go through some of these stuff, and tell me if you remember anything ok?" Lucas nodded and leaned in closer, in order to get a better look at the things. First they went through the pictures. Some of the pictures consisted of Nathan and only Lucas. Some were with Lucas and Brooke sitting on the bench of the Rivercourt. Others were with the whole gang that included Jake, Peyton, Nathan, Rachel and Brooke. Brooke had to explain to Lucas who Rachel was, since he still hadn't met the red-haired, due to the fact that she was in Holland visiting her sick grandmother. Brooke told stories of how they visited Rachel's lake house, as a picture of all of them at her lake house came up.

"So tell me something that happened at the lake house."

"Um….ok. Well this is kind of embarrassing, but I had received a letter from my boyfriend and let's just say that there was some kinky shit in that letter. So he wasn't around at that moment and I was really horny. So I kind of had to do _it_ myself. And at that time Rachel and I weren't the best of friends, so she walked in on me 'brooking' myself, or at least that's what she calls it. And so when we were all playing a game of 'I Never.'…wait you do remember what I Never is right?" Lucas nodded his head, quite amused with the story his girl was telling him. _Wait why did I just call her my girl, she's Derek's girlfriend. Shit Derek. What am I doing flirting with his girlfriend? _Lucas's thoughts were interrupted as Brooke went on. "Ok so during a game of I Never, Rachel the hoe told everyone about me brooking myself. So now whenever anyone wants to sex themselves they call it brooking. Which I think is ridiculous, because it's not like nobody does _it_, I mean the only difference is I just got caught." Brooke rambled on, having a satisfied look on her face. Lucas chuckled a little bit.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Anyways moving on, so this necklace here, can you hold it and tell me if it reminds you of anything." Brooke picked up a small golden heart locket and handed it to Lucas. Once Lucas held it, he felt attached to it. He knew it meant something…it was right there in his head he just couldn't get a hold of it. Closing his eyes he tried to capture the memory he was looking for. He saw a blur of red balloons, the ocean, and a girl in a white dress. He couldn't remember the face, he tried so hard so so so hard to remember but he couldn't, he just ended up frustrated and a headache.

"Damn it! I remember a little but I don't know who the girl is. Fuck why can't I remember." Lucas held his head in his hand. His body all tensed with stressed, but then all of it slowly melted away with a touch of a beautiful brunette angel. Brooke softly took his hand and held it.

"Tell me what you remember."

"Everything is a blur. All I can remember are some red balloons on the beach with a girl in a white dress by me. I don't know who she is though." Brooke smiled and knew that they were getting somewhere.

"You're remembering my birthday. We celebrated it on the beach. And there were red balloons everywhere because red is my favorite color. I was wearing a white dress and you gave me that golden locket for my birthday." Brooke said remembering that wonderful day. Lucas opened the locket and saw a picture of Brooke on one side of the locket and on the other side of him. He smiled but then frowned with confusion.

"What about Derek? Shouldn't Derek be on the other side?" Brooke's smile fell and she tried coming up with a quick excuse.

"You see…um…you..ehhh….you gave it to my like this and you meant it as a friend thing because I was your best friend and you were mine so yeah."

"Oh ok. But I have another question. None of these pictures have Derek in them. Most of them are of me and you. Why is that?" Brooke came up with the fastest excuse she could.

"We took all of these pictures before Derek and I started dating. So that's that." Brooke gave a cheeky smile hoping he would believe her. Luckily for her Lucas seemed to have bought what she said.

"That explains it all." Lucas sighed looking in deep thought shaking his head slightly. "If you don't mind, can we not do this anymore? Let's just hang out and stuff. My head is hurting trying to recall everything." Brooke nodded her head yes.

"Since you have been a good boy, I guess you can have your treat." Brooke said cheerfully, excited about how Lucas would react. Running his fingers through his messy blonde hair, he slightly smiled.

"You sure I haven't been a bad boy, you don't want to spank me or anything?" Lucas gave her such an innocent look when he asked her this. Brooke's eyes widen with shock. She hit him softly on the arm.

"Lucas! You dirty boy!" They both laughed a little. "Now stop teasing and wait while I give you your treat. Close your eyes." Lucas obeyed and Brooke pulled out a video from her purse. "Now open!" Brooke excitedly said. The blonde man looked down and saw a video tape.

"You're giving me porn? I mean not that I'm complaining but wow."

"No! It's Weird Science smart one!" Lucas looked a bit confused as to why she would give him the movie Weird Science. Noticing this, Brooke was a bit sad but explained to her lover. "Weird Science is a movie that you and I use to watch whenever we met up. That was probably the only movie we agreed on."

Lucas noticed that Brooke was a bit upset about him not remembering that. He felt bad for not remembering. "Ok well then pop it in the VCR. Lets watch it." Brooke smiled and her cheeriness came back. She got off the couch pulling Lucas up as well. "Where are we going? There's a TV right here." He said pointing to the TV in the living room.

"Lukey this is a video and the only VCR in your house is in your room, so come on." Lucas followed her into his room. Lucas sat on his bed watching every move that the sexy girl in front of him made. As she bent down to put the video in, her skirt rose up slightly. Lucas tilted his head a little unconsciously, trying to get a better view. He didn't feel bad when he looked at her or anything, which he felt kind of odd. Because at school with other girls if their breasts where basically spilling out he still wouldn't look down, because he was a gentlemen. But he felt as if he was 'allowed' to check her out or something. Tilting his head a little more, he could almost see a little bit of her butt, she was definitely wearing a thong. He moaned involuntarily. The only desire he had at that point was to pin her against the wall and thrust inside of her. He could feel his manhood growing again.

Once Brooke was finished with setting the movie up and pressing play she turned around standing up, only to see Lucas with hungry eyes. "What?" She asked innocently.

He shakily answered her. "Uh nothing. Come on." He patted a spot beside him on the bed. She climbed on the bed, lying on her stomach, propping her elbows up, while holding her chin. The movie began and both of them fell silent. Lucas slowly started to remember the movie and would now and then say the lines along with the characters with Brooke. He was laughing and having fun. He looked over to Brooke and saw her laughing at the movie. She looked beautiful. She looked so happy and carefree. He felt such strong emotions towards her. He didn't know how to explain it so he waved it off as friendly love.

Before the movie ended, Lucas looked over to see a sleeping Brooke. He shook her slightly "Brooke wake up. The movie is over." He cooed softly into her ear.

"no. I ant oo say ere." Brooke said in deep sleep. Lucas chuckled.

"Brooke I don't understand what you're saying."

Brooke turned over with her eyes still closed, still half asleep. "I want to stay here. I'm too tired." Lucas lifted Brooke up and placed her inside the covers, tucking her in nicely. He picked up a pillow and blanket for him to go sleep on the sofa but was stopped by Brooke's hand. "Stay." Lucas sighed and happily slipped into bed with Brooke. Brooke rolled over and snuggled close to his chest. He felt content. He felt complete. He could now sleep peacefully. So together they both fell asleep into each other's arm.

**Hopefully you guys liked this! Review review! Thanks! **


	9. Karen's here!

A.N. I don't own anything blah blah! Anyways thanks sooo much for the reviews on the last chapter! They truly do help me right faster chapters! Im happy that most of you guys enjoyed! Anyways here's another chapter!

Enjoy!

The early sun seeped through the naked windows, illuminating the room. Scrunching her face slightly, Brooke opened her eyes a little before shutting them quickly with light hitting her eyes. She rubbed her eyes again before reopening them. As she tried to get out of the bed she was stopped by a firm grip on her waist. She turned and saw the most handsome man she had ever seen. Her Broody was sleeping so peacefully, with a slight smile playing on his lips as he slept. Brooke couldn't help but smile even more. It had been so long since she had last seen him like this and had been his arm,

Last night was the first time since the accident that Brooke had slept peacefully as well as Lucas. Everything seemed so perfect just then. Lucas' eyes began to flutter open. He saw the beautiful brunette staring up at him with her gorgeous hazel eyes. "Hi there." Her raspy voice filled his ears. Lucas smiled.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Not for long, I just woke up a few minutes ago." She had the most sexy morning voice, Lucas thought. "So I guess I fell asleep last night after Weird Science." She didn't want to bring up the small detail of how she asked him to stay in bed with her.

"Yeah you did." Just then Brooke's cell rang. Brooke tried to get up but couldn't.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Lucas nodded towards the phone.

"Well I would if you would let me go." Brooke replied looking down at his hands wrapped around her waist. Lucas looked down as well and realized that he was holding her and quickly pulled away his hands as if he just got burned. As he did this Brooke went to go get her phone, but as soon as she picked up the screen blinked 'missed call.' She flipped her phone open to see who called but it read 'unknown.' Shrugging it off Brooke walked over to Lucas' bed, with Lucas sitting up against the wooden back board.

"Who was it?" Lucas asked as his curiosity grew. Brooke sat on his bed before answering.

"I don't know it said unknown." Lucas nodded his head while running his fingers through his hair.

"So did we use to do this often." Brooke looked confused, not understanding what he meant.

"Do what often?" Lucas looked around his room before looking at Brooke again.

"You know, sleep together?" Brooke laughed at how nervous he looked and this just annoyed Lucas a little. "Well do we?" Brooke settled down a little deciding to tease him a little.

"Baby we do a lot more than sleep, actually you could say we do anything but sleep." Brooke teasingly replied in a very sexy raspy voice. Lucas realizing that she was pulling his leg, decided to play a long.

"O really? Well in that case." Lucas pulled Brooke down, flipping them over so Lucas was on top and she was beneath him. Brooke squealed because of this unexpected act. Lucas tickled her sides as she screamed his name laughing telling him to stop.

"Lucas! Stop!" Brooke squealed in between while she laughed her head off. Brooke tried getting out from under his grip, so Lucas placed his leg in between her legs to prevent her from moving. If Brooke wasn't laughing so hard and being tickled to death, she would have been turned on like anything.

Lucas started laughing as well as he tickled the pretty girl beneath him. "Come on Brooke you said we do a lot more than sleep right?" Lucas teasingly said as he continued to tickle her. Getting fed up Brooke gave up.

"Ok ok ok. I was just joking." Brooke squealed out as Lucas stopped. He rolled off of her as Brooke was breathing heavily with her chest rising up and down. She looked amazing. A tendril of hair was across her face. Before she could push it aside, Lucas lifted his self up on his side and pushed her hair behind her ear. As her breath began to calm down she smiled at him. Both of their eyes were connected to each other. Without even noticing it, they began inching closer and closer to each other. Just when their lips were about to touch, Ding Dong. They both sighed and pulled away from each other.

"I'm going to go get that." Lucas quickly got up heading out of his room. Brooke got up and went over to Lucas' drawer and pulled out a pair of his boxers and one of his wife beaters. She went into his shower and quickly freshened up. As she changed into Lucas' clothes she heard two people talking.

She walked into the living room and saw her two favorite boys. Nathan and Lucas were sitting on the sofa talking. Both Scotts looked up and saw the beautiful girl. Lucas' mouth dropped when he saw Brooke in his clothes. "Nathan! Hey!" Brooke went over to hug Nathan and greet him.

"Brooke, you're here." Nathan looked at what she was wearing. "In Lucas's clothes I see." Nathan eyed her and she quickly said,

"oh no. It's not what you think! Its um gosh well we were—" before Brooke could finish her sentence Lucas answered her.

"We had sex." Lucas said bluntly enjoying making Brooke squirm. Brooke sent him a glare. Nathan's eyes widen.

"No we did not. Lucas is just joking. I just fell asleep last night while we were watching the classic Weird Science." Nathan chuckled and saw Lucas laughing and soon after Brooke started laughing. He was happy to see his brother and his best girl friend laughing like this. He hadn't seen them this happy in a while and he was glad that despite the whole Derek situation things seemed to be ok, well until he told them the news.

They migrated over to the kitchen to eat some cereal. "So not that I don't love seeing my little brother this early in the morning, but what brings you over here this early?" Lucas asked curiously his brother.

"Well I have some news for the both of you." Nathan looked over towards Brooke and then back to Lucas.

"Ok what news do you have for me and Lucas?" Brooke asked, not too sure she'll like this news. Nathan got ready to tell him the news.

"Karen called and said that she would be home tonight. She said she tried calling Brooke's phone but I guess you didn't pick up or something. So Derek thought to have a kind of dinner party. I told her about everything with the accident and your amnesia." Brooke understood what Nathan meant when he said that he told Karen 'everything' he meant that he told her about the whole Derek and Brooke thing.

"That's great. I miss her and it's kind of lonely at home. So where are we having the family dinner?" Lucas asked excited that his mother was coming home.

"Its going to be at Tric. Everyone is going to be there including Derek and all of them." Brooke's face fell. She had tried to avoid being in the same room with Derek for the past three weeks and she has been semi successful. Lucas on the other hand seemed very happy. I mean why wouldn't he? His best friend and his other friends and family were going to have dinner together and have tons of fun.

"This is going to be fun. Isn't it Brooke?" Lucas asked turning towards Brooke. Brooke laughed nervously, trying to cover up the major freak out she was having within herself.

"Oh yeah sure it will be."

"Ok I'm going to go get prepared for everything. Well I need to take a shower and get ready for today." Lucas said walking over to his bathroom waving a bye. As soon as Brooke heard Lucas turn on the water she walked closer to Nathan and whispered.

"What the hell is going?" Brooke asked fiercely

"I just told you. I'm sorry Brooke but I couldn't refuse him. Derek said if I did then he would..he would…never mind." Brooke looked at Nathan's eyes and could tell something was up.

"What did he say?" She asked gently.

"Nothing. Just forget it. Come on lets go. You need to get ready and change before Derek comes over and sees you in Lucas' clothes, he will for sure blow a fuse."

"Nathan, stop trying to change the subject. Tell me." Nathan reluctantly decided to tell her because he knew that she was very stubborn and that she wouldn't stop bothering him until he told her.

"He said….he said he would hurt Lucas and that he would rape you right in front of Lucas, so you wouldn't be able to reject him." Nathan clinched his teeth when he thought about earlier that morning.

Flashback to earlier in the morning

_Nathan rushed out of the bathroom towards his phone. He picked his silver phone up without even looking at the caller ID. _

"_Hello?" Nathan spoke into the phone. _

"_Nathan dear, this is Karen." The motherly voice said into the receiver. _

"_Oh hi Ms. Roe. How are you?" Nathan asked surprised that she would call him since he hadn't heard from her for three weeks. _

"_I'm ok given the fact that just yesterday night I found out what happened to Lucas through one of my friend's who know the people who work at the hospital. Is he ok? How is he doing? I knew I should have never left to Italy. Goodness I am such a bad mother." Nathan could hear the despair in her voice and the love for her son. _

"_Lucas is fine. And don't think that you're a bad mother. It wasn't your fault anyways, the hotel's phone wasn't working." Nathan said trying to soothe the elder women._

"_Thank you Nathan, you're really sweet. I heard that he has amnesia. Tell me how bad is it?" Nathan explained the whole situation of how Brooke's attempt rapist tricked Lucas into thinking that he was his best friend and stuff. "That's horrible! Poor Brooke. How is she doing?"_

"_Not so well. I mean she's putting on a brave front in front of all of us but I know she's tearing up inside. She actually visited Lucas last night, to try to help him remember. Hopefully that went well." Karen nodded even though Nathan couldn't see her. _

"_Well I'll be back around 5pm or maybe earlier. I tried calling Lucas but I don't think there's any service. I called Brooke but she didn't pick up so do you think you could tell both of them." Nathan agreed and said goodbye to her. _

_Five minutes after Nathan hung up his doorbell rung. He went to see who was there; he thought it might have been Brooke or something. As he opened the door, he was surprised. But it was definitely not a good surprise. _

"_What are you doing here you Jackass?" Nathan said towards the blonde haired boy in front of him with so much hatred filled in his voice. The guy in front of him just laughed. _

"_That is no way to greet close friends now is that?" Derek asked mischievously_

"_Close friends?! We are anything but close friends!" Nathan said beginning to raise his fist. _

"_Wow that hurt" Derek said sarcastically. "So I hear Karen is coming back tonight. That should be fun. I think we should have a big dinner party at Tric or something." _

"_How did you know Karen was coming?"_

"_I have my ways. So make sure you tell your other blondie girl, Peyton, to set up and everything." Derek said demandingly. That really pissed off Nathan. I mean who was he to boss him around and demand to have parties and crap. _

"_No. There will be no party, and if there is I'll make sure that you don't come." _

"_See that's where you're wrong. If you don't do this party, I'll hurt Lucas and you're precious Brooke" Nathan was just about to punch Derek square in the face but Derek quickly backed up holding up his hands in front of him "whoa there Nathan. You and that Scott temper. I wouldn't hurt me if I were you. Plus I didn't tell you what exactly I would do to Brooke. Here I'll tell you. I would make sure I fuck her brains out while Lucas watches, so she won't be able to reject me. And trust me I will do it, when you least expect it. So don't mess with me." Nathan tried to calm his nerves down. He just imagined himself punching Derek repeatedly until his whole face was not visible because of the blood. Nathan huffed a 'fine' but without punching Derek once and closing the door on his face. _

End of flashback

Brooke stifled a sob and grabbed her purse to run out of the door, into Nathan's car. The drive to Brooke's home was silent until Nathan spoke up.

"Brooke do you think you can do it? Will you be ok?"

"No I won't be ok. But I think I can do it. Do you think you could stay with me until the party? I'm afraid Derek might come by or something. I have some of your clothes here to change for the party." Nathan agreed to stay with her. He had called Karen, Peyton and Jake to inform them of the party at Tric. Peyton had set up the place and had everything under control. Jake picked up some food from Karen's Café. Everything was set. It would have been a hit party if one guest was subtracted from the equation.

Karen had arrived around 5:15pm. Lucas picked her up and they caught up. She kept on hugging her baby boy nonstop, happy that he wasn't physically hurt.

Two more hours were left until the 'great' party. Everyone worrying on how this would go down, well everyone except for one person and I think we all know who that person is.

Next Chapter: Party! Lucas gets drunk and expresses his feelings per say!

A.N. So I had to add Karen because I was thinking how unrealistic it would be to not have a grownup any where. But she wont really interfere too much. Anyways I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! Thanks you guys!


	10. drunken affairs

**A.N. I don't own squat…well except for the new character I added, Sandy. But she's just a bystander so ya o well. Anyways thank you sooooo much for all the lovely reviews! Don't worry, Derek will get what's coming to him soon, not in this chapter though. But there's lots of Brucas!**

It was 7:36pm and almost everyone had arrived at Tric. There were many other people who decided to go to the club that night, so it was pretty packed with people. Lucas was sitting at the bar while his mother was already starting to work again behind the bar. Jake and Peyton were on the dance floor dancing, while the waited for Nathan, Brooke and unfortunately Derek.

As Brooke walked in with Nathan and Derek following her, she looked for Lucas. She spotted the handsome boy sitting by the bar. As soon as Brooke was in site, Derek felt like he could finally touch her without getting budged by Nathan. So he took the liberty to wrap his arm around her waist. Brooke cringed under his touch and Nathan stood close to them, trying to control his anger.

Lucas looked around trying to see if he could see anyone he knew. He turned his head to the left and there he saw the most beautiful girl. Brooke was wearing a short silky red dress, showing off her perfectly sculpted legs. The neckline rippled low, showing off her plump breast. Her make-up was done simply with just a little bit of mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss. She was walking towards him with that bastard Derek. Lucas shook his head trying to think why he would think about Derek like that. I mean Derek has only been a great friend to him, telling him what he doesn't remember right?

"Lucas!" Brooke called out over the loud music. She tried running towards him to greet him but Derek stopped her with his tight grip. She clinched her teeth, looking at the bastard with a glare. Derek just gave a half smile and gave her a kissy-face. They both walked over together with Nathan following behind them.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas eyed her while smiling at her and then quickly noticed Derek and Nathan. "Oh hey Derek, Nathan." Everyone smiled awkwardly at each other and soon Karen joined them.

"Brooke, Nathan how are you guys doing?" Karen smiled brightly at the two brunettes and went around the counter to give them both hugs. Luckily Derek was smart enough to let go of Brooke, so she could give Karen hug. When Karen noticed the other lanky blonde standing next to Brooke, she knew immediately that this was the one and only Derek. She scowled at him before acknowledging him. "So Derek, you decided to come?" Her voice was with filled with bitterness. Derek smirked before answering with a sickening sweet voice.

"Well of course I did Karen, wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to spend some quality time with my girl, my best friend, Nathan, Peyton, Jake, and of course you."

"Call me Ms. Roe. So what would you guys like to drink, non-alcoholic of course." Karen said finishing her sentence with her normal motherly voice, while she walked back behind the bar. Everybody said what they wanted. Peyton and Jake joined them and asked for their drinks as well. When Karen was giving Derek his sprite she 'accidentally' spilled it on his leg. Derek quickly stood up trying to look for something to wipe his wet leg. "Oh my goodness, how clumsy of me! I'm sorry." Karen said in a very insincere voice. Everybody stifled a laugh while Lucas handed his 'friend' napkins.

"Damn it! Are you blind or something?!" Derek yelled, revealing his true self. Lucas was taken aback with the way Derek was talking to his mother.

"Hey man, it was an accident and she said she was sorry." Lucas said warningly. Derek regained himself and quickly apologized.

"Sorry. Sorry Karen, I mean Ms. Roe." He gave her a wicked smile, just to irritate the old lady. Derek excused himself to the men's room to dry himself up. As soon as he left the tension had dissolved. Brooke let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"That was pretty funny." Peyton said laughing while the others followed.

"His face was priceless!" Karen chimed in while laughing. Brooke held her stomach as she bent over, laughing.

"Ma, you made him wet his pants. That's not something to laugh about." Everyone started laughing even more, when Lucas said the part about Derek wetting his pants. Lucas even started laughing realizing how that sounded.

After a few minutes passed, Derek joined the group again, but not without kissing Brooke's cheek. All of the color from her skin was drained and the smile that adorned her face just minutes ago faded. Once again the tension was back. "So I see you were able to get your pants all dried up." Lucas commented as he looked at Derek's pants.

"Yeah, I just held it under the dryer. Didn't take very long." A few minutes passed, making a very hungry Nathan.

"So why don't we go sit and eat. Come on Ms. Roe I think Sandy can handle the bar." Nathan said as he heard his belly grumble.

"Yeah come on Karen. You just got back and you're already working." Brooke added. She was the only one out of the group who could call her Karen. Karen agreed and told the other bartender, Sandy, to handle the other customers. They all went and sat at a table near the dance floor. After each of them finished their sandwich and fries, Derek asked Brooke to dance. Brooke reluctantly agreed, following Derek to the dance floor as 'Cyclone' by Baby Bash played.

Lucas followed them with his eyes. He saw Brooke start to move her hip into Derek. And how Derek touched the sides of her thighs while he ran his hand up and down, trying to scoot himself closer to her. Lucas' blood started to boil so much, that he could almost see red. He did not like seeing Brooke being touched like that by Derek or any other man for the matter. He couldn't take it anymore so he abruptly pushed his chair back, walking towards the bar. Nathan, Jake, Peyton and Karen just sat there, not really sure what to do.

Lucas walked by the bar, trying to hide himself from his mother. He reached in behind the bar when Sandy wasn't looking, and grabbed a bottle of Vodka. The pretty boy looked up and saw his Brooke and Derek dancing still. He started chugging the warm liquid down his throat but abruptly stopped when he saw his mother getting up walking towards him. He placed the bottle back, and wiped his mouth.

"Luke honey, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to call it a night for me. I'm actually a bit tired. Still jet lag. You can come with me if you want, but if you still want to 'hang wit yo friends' its fine by me. Nathan said he could give you a ride home." Lucas chuckled with his mother's attempt of speaking ghetto.

"Ma, never do that again. But I think I'll stay here. You go sleep ok."

"Alright bye dear." Lucas waved back at his mother. When she disappeared in the crowd, he picked up the bottle of Vodka that he hid and chugged the whole thing this time. After a few minutes, he started to feel as if he was on top of the world. He felt like he could do anything he wanted to do. He stood up quickly, a little too quickly. Everything was a little fuzzy but he was able to keep his balance.

He walked back over to the table. Only to find it deserted. Nathan was dancing with some blonde, and Jake and Peyton were making out by the corner. Lucas rolled his eyes and sat down. He then saw Brooke and Derek still dancing, his jealousy beginning to grow. The song soon stopped and Brooke and Derek walked over to the table. "Heyyyyy!" Lucas screamed out. Brooke kinked her eyebrow, and sat down beside him, with Derek on the other side of her. He smelt strongly of alcohol. _A ha! He's been drinking. _Brooke thought when she took a small whiff of him. Lucas scooted close to Brooke, placing his arm around her. Derek sat there, fisting his hand. "You know pretty girl, you look very, very, very, very…sexy tonight." Lucas leant in closer each time he said 'very.'

Brooke then knew he was for sure drunk, because she knew Lucas wouldn't hit on one of his supposed 'friend's' girlfriend, when his 'friend' was right there. Derek, not liking where this was going quickly placed his arm over Brooke's shoulder. "Yeah babe you do look quite sexy." Derek added, hoping that Lucas would back off. But all this did was make Lucas pull Brooke's chair closer towards him. Derek was flabbergasted. He knew he couldn't punch or beat up Lucas, because that would only ruin his whole plan. So he sat there squeezing a napkin in his hand, pretending that it was Lucas.

The pretty brunette was pretty surprised when her Broody did this, she couldn't say she didn't like it, because oh she did. She looked into his ocean blue eyes and she saw that it was full of lust. Lucas' eyes were only on her. He completely ignored their surroundings. He placed his hand on her thigh, leaning in next to her ear. Brooke tried to calm her self. Her heart was thumping so loudly that she thought that he could hear it. His lips grazed her ear while he spoke to her, sending shivers down her spine. "Let's dance."

Derek's eyes widen and he knew he had to say something. "Uh Luke buddy, why don't you just sit here so we can all talk?" Derek said desperately. Lucas was too intoxicated and loudly replied.

"Noooo. I want to dance with her." Lucas said getting up, knocking down his chair. He gave his hand to Brooke, and she happily took it. 'Sex Me.' By R. Kelly started play.

Lucas placed his large hands around Brooke's tiny hips, pressing her closer to him, all the time looking straight into his eyes. Brooke started to feel the music and began moving her hips seductively, from side to side. She turned her back towards him and started sliding down on him, with her hands on his chest, working their way down as she went down. Lucas pulled her up, holding her by her hair in a very erotic way. She pushed her butt into him more, making him moan. He started to work his hips as well as she grinded harder and harder. He turned her around so she was facing him. His hands made a stop to each and every curve in her body. Everybody started to stop dancing and watch them, as they put on a show.

When Nathan saw this, he was beyond shock. He looked over by their table and saw Derek, fuming. The raven haired man chuckled at the site. He turned his gaze over to Lucas and Brooke. _Damn that girl knows how to dance. She's even turning me on._ Nathan thought to himself as he saw Brooke work herself on Lucas. He decided to go find some chick to dance with.

As the song started to change, both Brooke and Lucas toned down their dancing a bit. They stared into each others eyes. Lucas suddenly pressed his lips onto Brooke's luscious pink lips. He kissed her with so much passion. It took Brooke a while to respond but once she did, she started kissing him hard back. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Once she widen her mouth he obsessively stuck his tongue in her mouth, massaging her tongue. Lucas placed his arms around her waist pressing against her, while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Peyton and Jake witnessed the very fiery kiss and smiled, happy to see there two close friends happy in each others arms. But someone else was definitely less than thrilled to see the heated kiss Lucas and Brooke were sharing. Derek's nostrils flared, his face turned bright red. He was squeezing his spoon so hard that it started to bend. That's it he couldn't take it. He stomped over to the pair. He knew he couldn't fight Lucas because that would just ruin his plan, so he cleared his throat hoping that they would stop kissing each other. But the two love birds were so wrapped up in each other. Lucas' lips moved down to Brooke's neck sucking it lightly, making her moan. This just angered Derek. "Brooke." No answer. "Brooke." Still no answer, except for another moan escaping her lips. Becoming very impatient Derek yelled, "Brooke!"

Brooke pulled away from Lucas, who moaned frustratingly when she did so. "I think that's enough dancing for tonight sweetie." Derek clinched his teeth, trying to stay calm. Brooke started to step away from Lucas' grasp but Lucas held on.

"No. Brooke stay." Lucas said drunkenly, swaying slightly. Brooke saw the look on Derek's face, and it was definitely not a nice one. She didn't want her Lucas to get hurt so she spoke to him softly.

"Lucas, I have to go. You need to get home as well. Come on. We'll drop you off." Brooke was able to slip out of his grip and sat him down at the dinner table they had eaten at. Brooke started to walk off to find Nathan but was stopped by Derek. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, clinching his teeth.

"What the hell do you think you were doing dancing with him like that when you have a boyfriend?"

"Let go of me! I can dance with him anyway I want to! FYI DEREK I am NOT your girlfriend! And once Lucas finds out the truth, you're going to spend your life in jail you fucking bastard!" Derek laughed harshly.

"Don't forget who's playing this game _baby_. You are just my little puppet, who will do what ever I tell you to do. And _Brookie_ I'll make sure your little Lucas will suffer if you don't stop acting like a little slut! Do I make myself dear?" Brooke looked at him with disgust before nodding her head. Derek gave her a smile. "Good. Now give me a kiss." Derek puckered his lips, but Brooke took a step back looking at him with absolute disgust.

"You're sick." Brooke walked away looking for Nathan. Once she spotted Nathan she told him the state Lucas was in. Jake and Peyton walked over to the table where Lucas was slouching in his chair pouting.

"Why the long face buddy?" Jake asked all chummy, after having a wonderful night with his beautiful girlfriend. Lucas looked up and saw his good old bud Jake.

"Jake! Jake man! Jake the man! JAAAAKKKKE! I was doing just fine dancing with Brooke… She's so pretty." Lucas dazed off thinking about her. Jake had to snap him back to tell him to finish what he was saying. "But then he interrupted us!" Lucas finished off pouting again. Jake chuckled along with Peyton.

Brooke, Nathan and Derek came back picking up Lucas and heading over to Nathan's car. Derek started to step in Nathan's car but was brutally rejected by Nathan. "What do you think you're doing? You are not welcomed in this car. So I would suggest you find another ride before I beat your ass." Derek gave Nathan a death glare. But knowing that Nathan could take him down, with all of that work out Nathan did, he decided to obey Nathan and back away from his car.

Brooke settled Lucas in the back seat of Nathan's car. She started to get up but Lucas told her to sit by him. So she happily agreed and snuggled up to him in the car. Nathan hopped in waving a 'bye' to Peyton and Jake as they got in their own car.

Brooke looked down at Lucas and saw him sleeping. She kissed his cheek gently while stroking his hair. At least the night didn't end up so bad!

**A.N. I hope you liked it! Please review review! Thanks! **


	11. lies! lies and Lies!

A.N. sorry i forgot to put an authors note with a warning for this chapter the first time i uploaded this chapter. so i apologize for those of you who read this chapter without a warning. So yeah this chapter has a whole lot of profanities especially the F word. The Beginging isn't too bad...but towards the end it gets a bit heavy so i'll warn you when it starts to get pretty heavy and then i'll put a quick synopsis of what happend at the end of my chapter where the warning is. So yeah! well please review!! thanks!

_Fuck. _The first word that came to the drowsy blonde's mind. He swung his feet on the edge of the bed,

trying to stabilize himself. Lucas' head began spining as his feet touched the floor. He got up, in search for

some seriously needed aspirin. Chugging down two pills with water he decided for a nice refreshing shower.

As he neared the bathroom, he heard the water running from his shower. Curious, he opened the bathroom door.

He walked towards the shower and in one swift moment he pushed back the shower curtains. Lucas was fully

sobered up after seeing the butt-naked person in the bathroom.

"SHIT man. Can't you give a man some privacy!" Nathan yelled trying to cover himself up. **(A.N i am sure most of you thought it was going to be Brooke didnt ya?)**

"Woah too early in the morning for me to see your nasty nudity." Lucas quickly pulled back and turned away.

The naked brunette in the shower scoffed at his comment.

"Nasty?! Dude whatever. Now please leave, I'm not into incest or anything." Lucas shuddered at the ill thought. He was

about to retort but then his pounding headache forced him to leave without another word. Stepping outside of the foggy room, he walked towards the

kitchen to munch on something, but was greeted by a heavenly smell. _COFFEE! _There stood his one and only Pretty girl, with Styrofoam cups of coffee and

bagels.

"Hey there handsome! You look like...well...shit." Brooke said giving him her dimpled smile.

"Well you are just too kind." Lucas said sarcastically, holding his hand up to his heart.

"I know I am. Now as much as I love talking about me, i believe you mister have one hell of a hangover and need to have some of my

hangover food. Let's see I have yummy blueberry bagels and hot expresso for you." Lucas walked over to the bagels and grabbed

a bagel stuffing it in his mouth.

"Hmm. You are a life saver Brooke. I could just kiss you." Brooke blushed to this and looked down, thinking about last night. How he swayed his body against

hers so closely and how he possessively, but sweetly kissed her with his soft skilled lips and tongue. Lucas taking notice of how her demeanor changed looked at her

questioningly.

"Brooke you ok?" Brooke quickly shook herself out of her trance.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Here have some espresso it will help with the headache. Did you take some aspirin? I told Nathan to make sure he gives it to you

as soon as you wake up. Because I know how it is when you have a hangover. I mean it's like hello anybody give me some aspirin? But then there is like

nobody and that really pisses me off because your heads already hurting and you're already suffering from the night before and WAMO! You can't think

anymore because you have another splitting headache and then you look around looking for that person who should give you your aspirin but you don't see

anyone and then you get even more pissed so that just basically makes your head hurt even more and then..."

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled her name for the fifth time in between her little ramble. The pretty brunette looked up embarrassingly at Lucas realized that once again she was

rambling on and on.

"Sorry." Brooke said meekly chewing her bottom lip. _God she looks so cute when she does that. I just want to kiss her. _Lucas thought admiringly at her face.

"Thanks for all of this." He said directing it towards the food. After a second went by. Lucas smiled as he looked at her seeing her soft cheeks still

a bright shade of pink. "Come here." He could't resist any longer but didn't want to scare her away, so he decided to give her a tight hug. Brooke walked into his

arms, while he held her tightly. The hug was meant to be friendly but anybody could see that it was alot more than a friendly hug. He in took her sweet strawberry

freesia smell, never wanting to let go of her. But their sweet hug was cut short by someone clearing their throat. They broke away and looked to see who it was.

Standing by the door was none other then Derek wearing a furious face. "Derek. Hey man. How are you? Come in. Brooke just brought some delicious bagels"

Derek walked towards the two of them. He leaned in and gave a wet slobbering kiss on Brooke's mouth. Brooke felt like gagging, she just about threw up in her mouth.

Lucas' reaction wasn't so different from Brooke's. He felt a pang of jealousy bubbling inside of him. He just wanted to pull Derek off of his Brooke and have his way with

her. Lucas quickly shook his head of those thoughts and went over by the dining table to finish his half eaten bagel. Derek pulled away from Brooke, just in time to for Nathan to enter the room. "Hello everyone. I see that everyone seems quite cozy and comfortable here." Derek said, gesturing the last part to Brooke and Lucas. Nathan rolled his eyes at him and walked past him while pushing hard against his shoulder, making Derek stumble backwards. Nathan murmured a simple 'oops.'

Everyone sat at the table silently eating bagels and sipping coffee until Derek spoke up. "So Lucas, last night. Uh? What was up with that?"

"Yeah sorry if I did anything stupid. I was a bit out of it. I don't really remember much actually." Derek shook his head as if he understood.

"Well I'm sure you remembered how it was." Derek menacingly told Lucas.

"What?" The blond looked utterly confused. He did not know what his friend was referring to.

"You know. Was she good? Did you get her to scream your name loudly. Did she ride you until you couldn't breath?" Derek's eyes turned dark, filled with anger,

jealousy. He had a look of maddness in his eyes.

"Dude I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't have sex with anyone." Lucas said defensively.

**(A.N. oK you guys have been officially warned. Here comes the f-bombs ) )**

"You know fuck well what I am fucking talking about god damn it!! Did MY GIRLFRIEND fucking fuck you nice and hard? Did you like how her mouth felt on your balls? She does have a talent with that mouth of hers doesn't she? So tell me how did you like fucking my girlfriend!!" Derek stood up and threw everything that was on the table on the floor. Brooke jumped back, appalled with Derek's behaviour. Lucas was bewildered by his so called friend's behaviour. But he was furious with the way he talked about Brooke.

"You need to calm down. Brooke and I did not have sex. And you son of bitch how dare you talk about her like that!" Derek just balled his hands into fists. Nathan stood aside holding Brooke behind him for safety.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! STOP LYING TO ME! That's all everybody does to me. Lies and Lies and Lies. My parents lied to me Anna lied to me Brooke lied to me! SO STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME!" Derek broke out into sobs and fell to the ground. Mumbling to himself. "My mom and my dad said they loved me but they left me because they couldN'T fucking handle a child. Anna, my sweet little Anna. Lied to me. She told me she loved me that she would never leave me. Never. She said never. But she lied to me. She made me kill her. She cheated on me! I had to kill her, I didn't want to but she asked for it. And now you Brooke! How could you!?" Derek looked towards Brooke, who was grabbing onto Nathan's shirt. Then all of sudden Nathan and Brooke were appointed by a gun. Brooke's breath hitched as she stared at her death.

"Derek put the gun down." Lucas' unsettled voice said.

"No she needs to learn! She needs to know not to cheat on me! She lied to me!" Finally Brooke found her voice and yelled back at Derek, not caring that he had a loaded gun.

"Stop saying that I lied to you that I cheated on you! Because you and I both know that is NOT true, that it is not even remotely close to the truth. If anything you are the one that needs to stop lying. You are just a weak pathetic hypocrite that wants to ruin every ones lives! That's why your parents left you! That's why that girl Anna left you! Because you are nothing but a psychotic insane person that belongs in an asylum! You fucking killed a poor girl! You deserve to burn in hell for what you have done. You are the one that has been lying all this time not me not Lucas not anyone But you!"

"Stop. Just stop it. I want it all to go away." Derek started sobbing even more hitting himself with his hand with the gun. After a minute of sobbing and mumbles of 'stop' Derek abruptly stood up and yelled "STOP IT! Bitch you are going to fucking pay!" He pointed the gun towards Brooke. Her eyes widened, becoming dilated.

**(A.N. End of warning)**

1,2,3

"BAM!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

**A.N. so for those of you who didnt read after the warning this is what basically happend: **

** Derek accuses Lucas of having sex with Brooke and says that they are both lying and that he is tired of people lying to him. He goes off by telling his sob story of how his parents left him because they couldn't handle a child and how his exgirlfriend cheated on him so he killed her. Derek pulls out a gun. Lucas tells him to put the gun down but Derek yells at him and says  
**

**"No she needs to learn! She needs to know not to cheat on me! She lied to me!" Then Brooke yelled back at Derek, not caring that he had a loaded gun.**

**"Stop saying that I lied to you that I cheated on you! Because you and I both know that is NOT true, that it is not even remotely close to the truth. If anything you are the one that needs to stop lying. You are just a weak pathetic hypocrite that wants to ruin every ones lives! That's why your parents left you! That's why that girl Anna left you! Because you are nothing but a psychotic insane person that belongs in an asylum! You killed a poor girl! You deserve to burn in hell for what you have done. You are the one that has been lying all this time not me not Lucas not anyone But you!"**

**"Stop. Just stop it. I want it all to go away." Derek started sobbing even more hitting himself with his hand with the gun. After a minute of sobbing and mumbles of 'stop' Derek abruptly stood up and yelled "STOP IT! Bitch you are going to pay!" He pointed the gun towards Brooke. Her eyes widened, becoming dilated.**

**Ok so i guess you can say thats the mini revised version. Anyways pleas review!! thanks! **


End file.
